Harry Potter and the Legend of the White Witch
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Chapter 33 is up! An old friend returns with a vengeance. BuffyHP cross. WillowSirius
1. Prologue

Title: Harry Potter and the Legend of the White Witch

Author: Heather Sinclair

Email: Heather @buffysboudoir.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Canon Pairings for now

Spoilers: BTVS Season 7, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Summery: An old friend returns with a vengeance.

Disclaimer: This story, and any content relating to "Buffy the   
Vampire Slayer and HPatOofP" are not authorized by Fox, Joss Weadon, J.K. Rowling, or Scholastic Press. I own my computer ... Can I have Harry and Buffy instead?

Prologue

He had spent what felt like and eternity in hell, unable to feed and eternally hungry, unable to drink, yet forever thirsty, and unable to sleep, yet ceaselessly weary. The dark figure made his way to the top of the mountain and hopefully the end of his quest. 

High wind tore at his dark cloak and his ragged hair, but he cared not. His only concern was the circular seal at his feet. Five feet in diameter and made of some unknown metal and stone amalgam, the dragon crested seal was closed ... except for perhaps the one man that possessed the sole requirement , in hell, that would perhaps wake the dragon and release him from his never-ending fate.

********************

Waiting for the signal from his friend, Xander Harris stood by while the Slayers, Buffy and Faith, engaged in battle with yet another Hellmouth demon. The Hellmouth in question was located in the basement of the Hard Rock Cafe on West Huron Avenue underneath the crate of sweat -soaked Tom Jones silk shirts that he had donated for placement in the restaurant.

Buffy Summers took another swipe, with her sword, at the fourth large green tentacle that had tried in vain to decapitate her; this time she connected and severed it at it's base. Meanwhile Faith had back-flipped over her three tentacles and landed on her knees after having them swept out from under her.

Xander jumped at the feel of Willow Rosenberg's hand at his knee. He looked down at his friend. A strong wind had picked up from nowhere and was blowing her hair back and off of her shoulders. He gasped in surprise at seeing it's total lack of pigment as Willow had conjured up extraordinary strong white magic to do her bidding. 

Xander screamed. "Buffy, Faith. MOVE!"

The Slayers whipped their heads around toward Xander and Willow and left the monster behind as was their plan. Willow gasped and shot her hands forward releasing the collected energies. 

The Hellmouth demon shrieked in pain from some unknown mouth deep below the floor and retreated down into the depths of which it had come. The following movement of the ground caught everyone off guard as the pit closed in upon itself and the floor reformed as solid as it was years hence. 

The gusty wind that surrounded the white witch calmed and she collapsed backward into Xander's arms.

"I've gotcha Wil."

He looked into her face and grinned at her smile. The white magics seemed to agree with Willow much more than her previous choice that had once let her down a dark path.

"Scratch another Hellmouth. Are we wicked superbabes or what?"

Buffy smiled back at Faith. "I know I'm a superbabe. Xander?"

Xander smirked. "Totally babeless here. I guess I could be your un-super-like sidekick, Testosterone Boy or something."

Willow patted him on the hand. "More like Testosterone-Man, wouldn'tcha say, mister?"

From deep below the floor all four of them felt a tremor. 

Buffy looked around. "Willow, I thought ..."

The witch look down at the floor where the Hellmouth centered. "It's closed, Buffy. Believe me."

At that a large black oval opened and fire spat into the air with a loud noise. 

BRAAaaaaaaAaaaapPPPP.

Then it closed again.

Xander held his hands over his ears. "Ladies and gentleman, a ten on the burp-o-meter!"

The dust settled again and the four of them saw what the last remnants of the Hellmouth left them. 

A body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers laid the unconscious body on Xander's hotel room bed, and all four of them stood back to survey the damage he had sustained. Wisps of smoke still worried their way off the edges of his tattered black cloak. His weathered features and the sunken look of his skin spoke volumes of the physical condition he was in -- poor.

Willow spoke first. "Maybe we should check if he has some I.D."

Xander volunteered without any fanfare. Sifting through the unconscious man's pockets resulted in a small hand mirror, a foot-long stick of wood with a handle, a few coins of indiscriminant type and a lot of dirt. 

"Nope, he's totally I.D.'less."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Come on. Lets go next door and let him sleep it off." Then as an afterthought, after seeing the look in Faith's eyes. "We'll leave the connecting door open so we can keep an eye on him."

The adjoining room belonged to Willow and Buffy. Faith had insisted on having a room to herself to entertain visitors and as she says 'get their groove on.'

Faith set hers and Buffy's swords on the bureau as she walked in and then bounced herself down on one of the two beds. "So, mom. Do we get to keep him."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You have to promise to feed him and clean up after him every day."

Xander closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. "Not an image I want to see there, Buff."

Willow moved to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. Buffy sat down on edge of the bed Faith was occupying. "Did you get hurt, Wil?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm looking for some smelling salts. Maybe we can wake up Mr. Hellprince Charming in there."

Faith balled up a pillow and stuck it under her head. "You think he's a resident or a visitor of the Burp Mouth?"

Willow shrugged, "Well, he's human so that's a big 'I don't think he's a demon and thus not supposed to be in hell.'"

She set out numerous rolls of gauze and patches and finally found what she was looking for. "Presto," she said holding up an inch long white wrapped tube of something.

Xander crooked an eyebrow. "I've always wondered how exactly smelling salt would wake someone up." He paused. "I mean unless they're really anti-spice or something."

Willow walked past him. "It's ammonia. They just call it smelling salt."

"Hmmm," he commented. 

Buffy and Xander followed Willow back into the adjoining bedroom , and Faith called out. "Scream or something if he's evil. I'm taken' a nap."

A small crack of glass being broken set off the smell of ammonia in Willow's hand. She sat on the bedside and waved the vial under the sleeping man's nose. After a few swipes his face scrunched up and his eyes shot open. His hands waved the overwhelming smell from in front of his nose.

"What in the bloody hell..."

Xander stood in front of the bed. "He's awake."

Buffy nodded, "And he's British."

Willow was all business. "Do you know where you are?"

The dark man rubbed his eyes. and looked around. "I'm back! It worked!"

Buffy's eyes shifted. "What worked?"

The dark man sat up abruptly, pushing Willow off the bed and to her feet. Once he was standing he felt around in his robes. A look of dismay crossed his features. "Where's my ..."

The Slayer stepped between Willow and the dark man. "We have your stuff, and if you want it back you're gonna have to answer a few questions first."

The dark man's brow creased in sudden anger. "I have to get back, Harry's in trouble."

He made to pushed past her and instead encountered her hand which seemed to prevent him from going any further. A look of confusion reached his face as he realized that this slip of a girl was more than she seemed.

"You're American?" he asked. "Where am I?"

Xander answered. "Cleveland, Ohio." He paused only a second. "I know you think you're still in Hell, but that's Cleveland for ya."

The dark man's eyes shifted to Xander in shock. "You know about ..."

"About you being spit out of a hellmouth? Oh yeah, heard the unholy burp from hell along with it." Buffy commented. 

The dark man's face was resolute. "Then you know about ..."

Willow took it this time. "Demons, vampires, hell gods, werewolves? Yep been there, killed that."

A sudden weariness overcame the dark man and he sat back down on the bed.

Willow knelt at his feet trying to take in his condition. "You're weak and malnourished. You need to eat."

The dark man nodded. "Food. I'd forgotten."

Concern crossed the young witches face. "What's your name?"

"Sirius."

She crooked an eye. "Uh, yeah. I'm serious."  
  
The dark man weakly chuckled, "No, my name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"What?" a voice came from the next room.

Faith appeared at the doorway. Buffy turned. "He said his name was Sirius Black."

Faith snorted. "Get out, you serious?"

Nobody seemed to understand what she was talking about. 

"Like from the book?" Faith tried to explain. "Harry Potter and everything?"

Sirius was obviously startled. "You know Harry?"

Xander was even more surprised at Faith. "You read?"

Faith shot him a scathing look. "When you're in prison there's not much else to do." Then she turned back to Black. "Nothing would surprise me anymore. Are you really Sirus Black?"

He nodded. 

"Wicked!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone, with the sole exception of Sirius Black, knew that Harry Potter was a character in a children's fiction series. In fact there weren't many people who didn't know. A mass marketing campaign by the publishers of the series made sure of that with the release of the fifth book just recently. 

Buffy held her hands up. "Hold on," she turned back to Faith. "Are you trying to tell me that this guy is a fictional character?"

Sirius Black scowled. "I'm a what?"

"That would explain what he's doing here." Faith commented.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Hold on." Faith ducked outside for a couple of minutes while the rest of the occupants of the room regarded each other with a bit of uncertainty. Then she returned flipping to the end of an extraordinarily thick book.

Xander bent over and tried to catch the title on the binding and he laughed. "That's why you wanted the extra room. You've been reading! You weren't ... that is ... um ... I'll shut up now."

Faith scanned down the pages quickly until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is." And she read:

"It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved

in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the 

ragged veil hanging from the arch....."

Faith looked up from the book to Sirius Black. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

He reached out his had. "May I ... may I see that."

Faith handed him the book and Sirius looked at the page that Faith had pointed out. He flipped back to the previous page and read to himself muttering, "that's just how it happened."

***************

The gang left him to read the last portion of the book at his request and waited in the adjoining room.

"This can't be right." Buffy commented.

"Face it B, that's Harry Potter's Godfather in that other room."

"He is very magicy. I can feel the waves rolling off him."

"So he's the Godfather? Shouldn't he be all 'someday you will do a favor for me.'" Xander said in his best Brando imitation.

Faith smacked him on top of the head. "Not 'The Godfather' you idiot, Harry's Godfather."

Willow frowned. "Shouldn't we try to help him. I mean help him get back to where he belongs?"

Faith grinned. "Oh hell, I'm going with."

"Faith," Buffy exclaimed.

"Are you kiddin' me, B? Pass up an opportunity to go to Hogwarts and help kick Voldemort's ass?"

"Who's Voldemort?" Xander asked. 

"He's the bad guy. Evil wizard trying to take over the world. Killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry too."

"Ah."

Faith almost pleaded with Buffy. "Come on, B. they don't have Slayers in their world and Red could wipe the floor with half of them with her hands tied behind her back."

Buffy looked down, thoughtfully. "I need to call Giles."

********************

"What'd he say?" Faith asked eagerly.

Buffy hung up the phone. "He's never heard of Harry Potter."

"Figures." Faith answered.

"But he said," she searched for the words, "that if we can help prevent the deaths of innocents, we were duty bound to help."

"Woo hoo! All right, B!"

Willow looked up at the doorway between the rooms. The rest of the gang turned and noted Sirius Black. 

"He's safe for now, but I have to leave."

Willow rose from the bed and stood in front of the gang. "Looks like we're going with."

Xander stepped forward. "I think these are yours." Handing back Sirius' wand, mirror and coins.

Buffy nodded. "Now how the heck are we supposed to get there."

Willow raised her hand. "I've got an idea."

Sirius frowned. "But, I'm already back."

The redhead shook her head. "This isn't your earth, Mr. Black. Otherwise you'd be familiar with the books on your Godson."

"Not necessarily ..."

"Hoo yeah, they are that popular. I think the wizarding world would definitely know about them. You're probably in an alternate dimension."

Xander sighed. "Oh no."

Faith stuck her head in. "What?"

Xander clasped his hands behind his neck. "Who's the only person we know that travels through dimensions."

Buffy was a bit surprised. "Oh!" 

Willow dug through her suit case and found what she was looking for. Holding up a large gold token. "Why don't you guys stand over there while I call him."

Sirius was confused. "Call?'

Xander sigh again. "Willow is a witch. She going to call a demon to transport us to your dimension."

Buffy nodded. "That is if he's not still ticked off at us."

Sirus starred blankly at the gang. "Demon?"

They pointed at Willow who was sitting, legs akimbo on the floor after making a circle of salt in front of her. 

"D'hoffryn, Lord of vengeance and justice ..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 

While I was writing this chapter I cringed at almost every sentence. In short, I hated this chapter. It was rushed and badly done in general. Mainly due to writing in third person, which I very rarely do. So I am sorry, but I have to switch to first person and since this is a Willow/Sirius fic, it will be from that point of view.

So here is the rewrite and I will go back to change up the first couple of chapters ASAP. On the plus side It's four pages longer. I hope this doesn't take away from your enjoyment of this fic.

Chapter 3

A jet of flame emerged from inside the circle of salt. Shortly thereafter a demon stood in it's place. His most notable features were the pale green/yellow skin and several short horns atop his head. D'hoffryn's black eyes seared at the gang standing in the corner. 

"WHO DARE'S SUMMON D'HOFFRYN, LORD of... oh hello Willow." He almost smiled or what passed for a smile for his species of demon. "Ready for that job we mentioned? I must say that performance two years ago, late spring; excellent work!"

I smiled back. "Um ... thanks, no. We were wondering if you would mind lending a hand."

The demon's head swiveled to the gang standing on the other side of the room. "What is he doing here?" He growled menacingly. 

Xander ducked behind Buffy and Faith trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. I ignored the question, trying to divert his attention. I'm sure D'hoffryn was still ticked off about Anya and Xander's marriage or not-marriage.

"The man in the black robes is on this plane incorrectly and we would like to accompany him to his home dimension with your help."

D'Hoffryn sniffed haughtily. "And why should I accommodate you."

I tried to put on my best smile. "Because I asked you nicely and I still haven't made up my mind about that job."

The demon looked surprised. "Then you are still thinking about it?"

I nodded, "Of course. But that isn't something to be treated lightly. I want to make sure that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. You wouldn't want me to change my mind and you have to send your minions after me like some people we know."

He coughed in his hand. "Oh, um. right." He looked around at the room. "Ready then?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I wouldn't presume to think that you would grant us this boon. If you would not mind returning in say two hours, we will be prepared."

Would he buy it. I know I'm the world's worst liar, next to Buffy. He looked back and forth between the gang and me, and squinted his eyes. "Very well, two hours hence." 

In a blinding flash of flame he was gone again.

Buffy almost charged me down. "Willow Rosenberg you aren't still thinking about becoming a demon!"

I sighed out a breath that I hadn't realized that I had taken. After which I shivered. "No, but he wasn't going to take us if I didn't at least whet his appetite." Buffy didn't looked too thrilled. "I didn't promise him anything. I just said I'd think about it."

My hand went up to my chin in mock-deep-thought. "Ummm, naaahhh."

I used the bed to help me up and sighed away the last few minutes tension. "We've got two hours. I thought you guys might want to pick up some money and goodies before we take off."

Buffy nodded. "Good idea." She paused for a second. "Xander, you're with me. Faith, you and Willow get to baby-sit."

Sirius didn't seem to like the idea that he was the baby that need to be sat. He arched and eyebrow and scowled. 

"Hey, B." Faith pulled Buffy off to the side and told her something that I really couldn't hear so I took my cue and went to distract our new visitor. 

"Hey, um ... are you hungry or anything?"

The scowl disappeared from his face to be replaced by a small grin and an announcement from his stomach that I was right on the mark. 

"Yes, very."

"How about a pizza? Lots of cheesy goodness."

Faith came up from behind me. "Make it two, Red. Slayin's got me all hungry."

I nodded and picked up the phone.

Sirius looked down at a the desk chair and pulled it out to sit. "I'm sorry. Did you just say, slaying?"

Just then the pizza guy answered the other end and I lost a couple of sentences in between. Once the order was made I finally got back into the conversation.

"...she alone will battle the vampires and the forces of darkness."

I moaned. "Awww, I missed the speech."

Sirius looked back and forth between us. "So you're not witches, then?"

I raised my hand. "Oh, I am. Faith," I pointed to Faith, "and Buffy, that's the blonde girl, they're Slayers. I'm a witch and Xander ... well he's Xander."

Faith snorted. "Xander's the comic relief."

Sirus' face clearly showed he didn't understand what was going on. 

"But I thought you said that... what was it ... she alone will fight... "

Faith nodded. "See Buffy died, and the next Slayer got called. Then she got axed and the Powers-that-Be finally got some taste and yours truly was called."

Sirius closed his eyes. "Hold on, Buffy died. The girl that was just here a minute ago."

Okay, I couldn't resist. "Well, she got better."

His eyes widened.

I laughed. "Xander gave her mouth to mouth and was able to revive her."

We gave him the lowdown over the last couple of years. Nothing personal, but a decent look at what we do and all. Buffy and Xander finally returned with the pizza guy in tow. I thought Sirius was explode with all of the Pizza that he ate. Even Faith was impressed and she's got an appetite that even makes Xander look on in admiration. 

"So there are Slayers all around the world now?

Buffy nodded at his question. "That's why we get to go with."

He leaned back sipping at the almost empty coke bottle

I looked at my watch. "Buffy, it's almost time."

Faith came back through the door with her backpack in hand. "Bill's paid, let's blow this joint."

The two hours had come and the circle of salt ignited once again. D'hoffryn stood expectantly. "Come along. I haven't got all day."

Buffy held on tight to her sword in expectation of being attacked for some reason. 

"Better to be on the safe side," I thought.

I grinned at D'Hoffryn. "Thanks for the lift."

D'Hoffryn nodded and snapped his fingers, and the world folded in a second. The transition was almost anti-climatic. They were in the same room as they had just left, except not. The beds were the same, as were the other furniture. The one difference was the color of the paint.

"Eggshell." Buffy said.

"Huh?" 

"The color of the paint, Xander. It was bone white before and now it's eggshell."

"Thanks."

I flashed a toothy grin.

"No problem." The Buffy answered.

Sirius Black looked around. "Where's the demon?"  


Xander also looked. "As long as he's not here, I don't care."

I moved over to take a peek outside and pushed aside the dark colored curtains. "Still dark. We better get going."

We left the safety of the small hotel room with Buffy and Xander at the lead. Once they were out of the parking lot without being seen Buffy stopped. 

"Where are we going?"

"London," Sirius said with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

The gang looked at each other and Xander spoke up. "I don't think we brought that much money."

Sirius smiled and pulled his wand out of a hidden pocket within his robes. "Let's see --- Taxi!"

BANG!

Everyone jumped back. A yellow Ford Crown Victoria slid to a stop in front of us.. 

"Put your bags in the back and hurry it up. I'm on a tight schedule," the cabbie yelled.

"Yikes!" I yipped.

We followed orders and climbed into the back of the car. I wondered if this guy was trained in New York.

I was in right after Sirius and something struck me odd. "Cool," I looked around. "Expandable space?" 

He nodded. "You'll find a lot of things in the wizarding world are a lot bigger on the inside than they are on the outside."

The cabbie looked into his rearview mirror. "Where to buddy?"

"The Salem Witches' Institute."  
  
BANG!  


The cab lurched forward and Xander screamed. Trees and buildings rushed by the windows at a blur until I really couldn't tell where we were or where we were going.

Faith was grinning the entire time. 

*********************

BANG!

The cab came to an abrupt stop and the doors swung open. The cabbie yelled back. "That'll be 3 galleons and 4 sickles."

Sirius dug out his coins and gave the cabbie 4 gold colored coins. "Keep it."

Everyone had already piled out and grabbed their respective luggage. The empty street was bordered on both sides by very tall trees that had blocked the night sky overhead. The night was almost completely black. 

"Lumos."   


A small beam of light emitted from the end of Sirius' wand, illuminating the way for the small group.

So, uh ... you guys use wands?"

He nodded, "You don't?"

I held up my hands. "Nope, I've been wand-free since 1996." I didn't think he would get the joke and I was right; his brows furrowed.

"This way," he motioned.

Buffy didn't sound too sure of the guide. "You sure you know where you're going?"

"I've been here once before. An exchange program of Dumbledore's." He shrugged. "Frankly, I think he was trying to split James and I up at the time."

I leaned forward to Faith's ear. "Who's James?"

Faith swiped at an errant tree branch. "Harry's father, and Sirius' best friend at school. They were my kinda people."

Xander leaned back. "Always in trouble?"

Faith pushed him forward. 

Eventually we came to an intricate iron gate at the end of the path. Sirius pointed his wand at the gate's lock "Alohomora." 

The handle twisted and he pushed forward. "Everyone be very quiet. I'm not too sure what kind of wards Spencer still has on the trail."

Without any trouble we passed the rest of the way until the forest finally ended. 

We all stared up at the large Gothic four story building adorned with Gargoyles every ten feet or so. We couldn't see much through the darkness. It wasn't until we neared the building itself that I heard Faith in the background.

"Wicked cool."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I thought we were going to London." Xander whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing Sirius' plan. 

Sirius led us around, ducking under windows until we reached the far side of the building. He held his hand out and motioned us forward.

  
"There is a small building about fifty feet away on the other side of this wall. That is our destination." He paused to look around. "I'll go first and make sure it is safe. Wait for my signal then hurry."

We all nodded and watched as he checked the area out once more. What he did next almost made me yip in surprise. He changed into a large black dog and ran across the empty field to the small building.

"Did anyone else just see the large man turn into a dog or was it just bad pepperoni?"

"That was weird." Buffy said quietly.

"He's an animagus." Faith whispered.

The rest of the gang, me included just looked at her. 

Faith rolled her eyes. "He can turn himself into a dog."

"Well I guess that comes in handy when you can't find a toilet." Xander quipped. 

"Ewww." Buffy wrinkled up her nose.

A small bark sounded in the distance. 

"That's our cue," Buffy said as she started a dash to the building. 

Xander and I were trailing as close as we could considering that we didn't have Slayer speed in the ole DNA makeup. We rounded the small building and flattened ourselves against the wall until we were sure we weren't spotted.

The black dog whimpered and caught our attention. 

"Well, get in then. Sirius, you too."

I almost jumped out of my boots. A shadowed man stood in the doorway of what I guessed was the entrance to the building. He was waving us inside and we followed Sirius through the door. Inside there was a large cozy room with a roaring fire in an overly-sized fireplace. The only light coming from the room was from the fire and it set a very comfy atmosphere. 

"Have a seat where you can find one."  


I finally got a good look at the man. He wore violet robes similar in cut as Sirius'. His clean cut, blocked face showed his obvious lack of pleasure in seeing us here. Or maybe it was in seeing Sirius.

Buffy, Faith and Xander took a couch. I had taken a seat near the fire, in a wooden rocking chair. Sirius came to sit beside me and I scratched behind his ears, absentmindedly. The large man crooked an eyebrow at the dog.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Sirius Black?"

The dog barked. 

The man laughed. "Cock and bull is it?" He paused. "You're still wanted on this side of the pond. They haven't called off the search yet."

The dog barked twice more. 

"London? You sure about that?"

"You understand him?" Buffy interjected. 

The large man looked to my friend. "Course I do. You think I'm off my rocker or something."

Buffy's eyebrows raised and I knew that's exactly what she thought.

Sirius barked again and the man answered back. "Course you can use the Floo."

The dog bounded up and padded closer to the man and barked.

"Muggles are they? All right I'll show them."

The large man motioned to us. "Everyone gather 'round. I'll say this once." He held out a bowl full of ashes. "Take a handful and step into the fire." He saw Xander's reaction. "Now don't be scared, boy. It won't burn you."

Faith stepped forward. "I'll show'em. I know how it works." She grabbed a handful of ash and looked down at Sirius. "Where to fur-face?"

The dog barked and the man translated. "He says The Burrow."

"Cool."  


"Is that all she's gonna say for the next few days?"

"Yup." I answered.

Faith stepped into the fire, and it was like the big guy said, it wasn't burning her. 

Faith threw the ash at her feet. "The Burrow."

Flame erupted and she was gone.  


Xander screamed like a girl, again and jumped back. "No way, Jose. Not gettin' me in that thing."

The large man smirked. "Sirius is next." He looked at the black dog. "Take care of yourself old friend." 

The man took some ash and threw in into the fireplace at the dog's paws. "The Burrow." Flame erupted and Sirius was gone. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was next through the fireplace-transporter thingy, and let me tell you right here and now, mister, I thought I was gonna loose my dinner and lunch all in one embarrassing shot. But luckily right before that happened , I shot through to the other side and into Wonderland.

Sirius, now back into his human form, caught me as I stumbled out of the fireplace. He looked down at me and I'm sure I was green to the gills. 

"You get used to it." My legs still didn't feel like they would hold me and he helped me to one of the several couches. I dropped my carry all on the floor and coughed as I sat down. 

I watched as the flames reared up again and Buffy shot out yelling and trying to keep herself balanced. The travel didn't seem to upset her stomach as much as mine and she turned and waited for the last of our gang, Xander.

Faith was taking in the indoor scenery like a kid with a new Harry Potter book. "So, where's the Wesley's?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have no idea." He thought about it for a second. "I'm sure the Grimmauld Place address is useless now. That house-elf, Kreacher, betrayed me and he'll wind up dead in my hands if it's the last thing I ever do."

The look in his eyes was murderous and I suddenly felt very sorry for whatever a house-elf was. The flames shot up for the last time and Xander slid out on his belly, stirring a large cloud of ash into the air. He tried to sit up immediately and spat ash out of his mouth.

Once Buffy could see he was fine she turned to Sirius. "Now that we seem to be out of the thick of things, you wanna explain why we were sneaking around and who that guy was at the other place that seemed to understand dog quite fluently. Not to mention why you just didn't poof us here." 

When she was done, she shook out her hair just in case there were any remnants of ash. 

Sirius looked at her and then to me. "Erm ..."

Buffy pulled her head back up. "You don't have to answer them all in order or anything. Start anywhere."

Faith stood in front of a large grandfather clock, looking it up and down. "Relax, B. Wizard's can only make themselves go poof. Sirius Black was convicted of a crime he didn't commit and the Ministry of Magic is after him so they can throw him back into Azkaban." She turned and walked back into the living room or den or whatever this was. "The end of the book wasn't too clear about whether or not he was cleared of the charges since Fudge finally accepted Dumbledore's not trying to take over his job."

Xander was still patting himself off, making smaller clouds in the air. "So there's candy involved? Finally, my kind of adventure."

Sirius crooked an eyebrow. "Cornelius Fudge is the Minister of Magic." He twisted to stare back at Faith. "And it's getting increasingly difficult listening to you talk about my life like it is some kind of children's book. Please stop."

Faith gave him a lopsided smile. "I also know you haven't had any unnnhh in quite a while. Been about fifteen years hasn't it."

His eyes widened. "That's none of your..."

Buffy intervened. "Faith, haven't we had this talk about you and grunting?"

She tried to fake boredom. "I'm going out back to look at the garden gnomes."

Sirius huffed and went back to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of ash from the bowl sitting on the mantle and tossed it in the fire. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office."

He waited for a second and put his head into the flame. "Dumbledore."

The conversation seemed to be a little one-sided, but I figured out most of it. 

"Yes, I'm alive."

Probably asked if he was alive.

"In Hell!"

Probably 'where have you been'

"Is Harry alright?"

"Good. What's the date." 

Probably 'Yes.'

A rather long pause held up his next statement. "What?"

"Fine, we'll be there tomorrow morning then. Don't mention this to Harry, I want to surprise him."

He pulled back from the flames and look astounded. 

"What happened?" I asked.

Buffy crossed her arms, "Yeah, spill or somethin'."

His eyes shifted back down to me. "Fudge's cleared me. With Tonks and Shacklebolt's testimony and Dumbledore's reinstatement, the Wizengamot cleared me, posthumously, of all charges." He paused and the biggest grin took over his features. "I'm free!"

He rushed forward and grabbed me up from the couch and spun me around. I laughed a little, but the spinning was too much like the fireplace thingy, which made me a little queasy again. That is until something happened that I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. 

It wasn't like Gone With the Wind or anything, but still. His face came up again and I was tossed aside onto the couch and his screams of celebration echoed around the house. 

Xander leaned toward me. "What's with Mr. Depression and does he know you're gay?"

I pushed him away. "He's just happy, Dusty."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I leaned back on the couch and tried to stretch out while Sirius ran around the room and the kitchen and upstairs and outside telling everyone over and over again that he was finally free. It would have been annoying, but he kept switching back and forth between his dog form and nothing's cuter than a really happy dog running around chasing it's tail. 

"Sirius Black!"

My eyes snapped open when I realized I had nodded off. Buffy was on the couch adjacent and Xander was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the same. Faith was nowhere to be seen and the only other figure in the room was the floating head in the fireplace.

Hold on.

"Sirius!" The head yelled again.

Sirius in his big black dog form lopped into the room, stood in front of the fire and barked. He twisted in a circle and barked again. 

Once I got a second look at the face I could discern it was female. "Oh stop it. And change back to your normal form so we can talk." 

He listened like a good dog ... yeah, right.. "Molly, I'm free!"

The lady, Molly looked really worried. "Sirius, we all thought you had died. Harry was in a state."

That stopped the happy Sirius from bobbing around. "I'm going to see him tomorrow, Molly, at Kings Cross."

"Well we are all glad you are back and safe. And if you ever do anything so stupid again I will chain you up in the attic with the ghoul."

I couldn't see him smile, but I knew it was there all the same. 

"I love you too, Molly." Then as an afterthought. "Can you tell me where you are all at."

She nodded. "The same place, dear."

"Really I would have thought..."

"Dumbledore put a memory charm on him and placed him out of reach."

"Damn," Sirius swore, "I would have liked to ring his scrawny neck myself."

The big head tried to look around his body. "Is that someone behind you, Sirius?"

He stepped aside. "Some new friends. You'll meet them tomorrow. They'll be coming to Hogwarts."

"Well, put them to bed and quit boring them with your running around my home. Use the kids beds they won't be needing them. Ron and Ginny are with me."

He nodded. "Thanks, Molly."

With that the head disappeared. 

I looked back at Buffy and Xander. They were sound asleep. 

Sirius looked to me. "Come on, to bed with you and your friends."

I thumbed toward Buffy. "They're already asleep. I'd hate to wake them."

He smiled. "No problem." He took out his wand and gave it a flick and a swish. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Buffy's body began to float off of the couch and toward the stairs.

"Cool!" I whispered. Great, now I'm sounding like Faith.

*******************

The next morning the gang was all sitting around the breakfast table eating what appeared to be biscuits. Sirius was in front of the sink scrubbing a pan when he noticed me.   
  
"Morning, Willow. Have some scones before we leave. I want to make sure we make it to King's Cross before Harry, and we have to stop off and buy everyone some robes so you don't stick out of the crowd."

"Hey Wils." Buffy smiled. "Sleep good?"

I nodded and sat at the table. "Where's Faith?"

Xander thumbed out back. "She's been out there all morning flying around on a broom."

Off in the distance I heard a very distinct. "WAAAAHOOOOO!"

I laughed. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that she's liking this universe."

Buffy looked outside from where we sat. "Think we can leave her here?"

I choked down a biscuit and some really weird pale orange juice type stuff that tasted nothing like orange juice. Before I knew it Sirius was shooing us off to gather our stuff and yelling to the back yard. "FAITH!" 

A few seconds later she was at the back door. Her hair was windswept and her cheeks red from exhilaration. 

"Hurry up and grab your things."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" She asked.

"Um... yeah. How did you know?"

Faith set the broom she had been riding against the wall. "'Cause, chief. After the introduction of a new character and once the initial danger is over, it's time to go to Diagon Alley." She paused and grabbed a biscuit. "'Sides, yesterday someone said we had to buy some clothes to blend in."

She smiled and sashayed her way passed me. "Mornin', Red."

Sirius shook his head in defeat. 

I hauled the strap of my carry on 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After another thrilling and nauseating trip through the fireplace-transporter-thingy. Sirius led us quickly through the narrow cobblestone street. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of follow the leader. When do we get to kick some evil wizard butt?" Faith muttered. 

Buffy nodded as she spotted a number of shops that I knew she wanted to stop off in and take a look at things. 

"Oh, cool! Ice cream!" Xander exclaimed. 

I grabbed his hand. "Come on. Sirius says we don't have much time."

Near the end of the street I spotted a store sign hanging out front; _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. 

Sirius stopped in front of the door and ushered us in. "Pick anything you want. Tell them you are Hogwarts staff, they'll give you a discount." He turned to go. 

Buffy took his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Gringott's. I'm going to make a withdraw to pay for your robes."

Buffy let go and looked back at us. "Free clothes?"

I laughed. "Forgive him, for he knows not what he does."

*********************

(Author's Note: A plot request granted if you can guess who says what.)

"Cool, this one has a cape."

"Do you have anything in leather?"

"I want one of these pointy hats"

"It'll match your pointy head."

"Hey!"

"Eeeek! Shoes!"

"Oh, no ... not shoes."

"You don't have any long sword scabbards, do ya."

"Do you think this green one makes my butt look big?"

"Great Merlin's ghost!"

The last, was from Sirius when he entered the shop.

Xander was leaning on the doorway. "Hey, you're the one that said free clothes. Never _ever _say free clothes to California girls."

We left the shop with Sirius' pockets considerably lighter. I brushed up against him on the way out. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Buffy pays you back before we leave."

He smiled warmly down at me. I hadn't realized how tall he was until I was standing right next to him. He took my hand and placed it on his arm while we walked.

"If you can help us against Voldemort then it is a small price to pay," he said at he patted my hand.

I looked down at the street and thought about his kiss last night. At this point I don't think it was an accident. How was I gonna tell him about me switching teams? Don't drag it out, Willow; just say you're gay and get it over with. But ... but it's nice to be .... what? Nice to be treated like a lady?

I looked back up at him. "Sirius, there something you ought to know about me."

"Sirius Black!" Yelled a voice from the shop just to the left.   


Sirius jumped in front of me to protect me with his body and saw who it was. He visibly relaxed. "Fred?"

The tall flame haired guy neared with his hand outstretched. "No, I'm George. Fred's inside checking out the competition's prices." They shook hands vigorously. "Mum said you'd come back from the dead. I thought she was off her rocker."

Another red haired guy game out of the shop and I was guessing it was Fred. They were identical twins. George thumbed at Sirius. "Hey, Fred, Mum isn't daft after all."

Fred came up and pumped Sirius' hand. "Good to see you, mate. Nice thing that you're not worm food and all. Who's your friend?"

Sirius turned. "Fred and George Wesley I want you to meet Willow. She's the reason I am standing before you today."

I looked up at Sirius. "Um ... that's not entirely true."

He scoffed at me. "Rubbish, pure rubbish. Don't believe a word she says boys; kind of a trouble maker, if you get my meaning."

"Pleased to meet you miss," Fred said. "Any friend of trouble is a friend of ours." 

George nodded, "Stop by our shop in Hogsmeade when you're by."

I had no idea what they were talking about. "Uh, sure."

Sirius looked at his watch. "We've got to run. Got to catch Harry at Kings Cross." He looked around. "Now where did everyone get off to?"

I laughed. "If I know the gang, they're at the Ice Cream shop."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sirius looked left and right. Seeing that the coast was clear he turned to the rest of us. "Just walk into that divider." 

Buffy crooked and eyebrow. "Into a brick wall?"

Faith took Buffy's hand and pulled her along. "It's magic, B. Come on."

Faith took off at a mild run, pulling Buffy along with her. I cringed when they neared the wall and gawked when their bodies disappeared.

"Xander, you're next." 

He looked at the wall and back to us. "This isn't one of those spinning fireplace things again, is it?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's like a doorway, just go on."

Xander didn't take it as fast and held his hands out in front of him to ward off the blow he was going to take. Just like Buffy and Faith, he disappeared. 

I started off behind my friends when Sirius held me back. 

"Willow, I wanted to ..."

My brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and stared down at the ground. "No, it's just ... well thanks for bringing me back, is all."

I know I looked at him strangely. "You brought yourself back. Just think of me as the ride to London ... uh ... that didn't come out like I wanted it too."

He grinned. "Let's go." 

He held onto my hand and pulled me along as we passed through the wall. When we got to the other side a long whistle blew and I looked up. All of us were feet away from a very large red steam engine, the front of which proclaimed it as the _Hogwarts Express_.

"All aboard," yelled a porter, "the train leaves in fifteen minutes!"

Faith looked around. "Did we miss Harry?"

Sirius motioned us to the side, out of the way. "From what Harry tells me, he's always here at the last minute. I'll wait here for him. Why don't you four go find us a free cabin." 

Faith led the way since she seems to be the only one of us that knew what we were doing. The corridor was packed with young and old kids alike. The younger ones were excited and nervous, and the older ones were trying desperately not to step on them. We pushed our way through the first car which seemed like it was reserved for the older crowd and a few adults until Faith stopped at an empty cabin and rolled the door open. 

We stored our packs and other belongings under the seats and in the baggage area and I pressed myself against the window in an attempt to see if I could catch Sirius' reunion. When I found him he was embracing a young man, maybe sixteen or seventeen with shaggy dark hair and glasses. 

They were surrounded by a number of adults and two red-headed kids. One looked to be Harry's age and the other, a girl, maybe a couple of years younger.

The whistle blew shrilly again which broke them apart. Harry hugged a plump red-headed woman and he and Sirius boarded the train moments after.

I turned around. "They're getting on."

Buffy was still trying to find a place for her sword and gave up, sitting down to twirl it in her hand. "You'd think they'd have a place for heavy weapons or something."

The door slid open and a tall brunette with frizzy hair leaned in. 

"Hello, We'll be underway in just a few minutes, make sure ..."

She stopped in mid-sentence and gaped at us. Shock shone in her eyes as she sucked in a quick breath. "You're ... you're ..."  
  
"Hermione Granger." Faith said matter-of-factly. 

The brunette's mouth snapped shut. "Erm ... no, that's me."

"Shove on, Hermione," a voice said from behind her.

She looked back where Harry and Sirius stood waiting to get into the cabin.

"Harry, look. It's ..."

Harry looked into the car. His eyes widened as well. This was getting more than a little weird.

Sirius leaned over and pulled the door all the way open, shoving Harry and Hermione inside. They sat abruptly and kept on starring.

Sirius smiled broad and proud over his Godson. "Harry, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my friends. He held his hand out to Buffy and Faith. "This is Buffy Summers, and Faith. Um ... I don't think I every got your last name faith." 

She smirked. "Just Faith."

Sirius nodded, "And this is Xander Harris and Willow ..."

"Rosenberg." The teenagers echoed together.

Xander turned to me. "I think your time in England was well spent. Everyone already knows who you are."

Buffy ignored him. "You know us?"

Harry and Hermione nodded fervently. 

Sirius seemed taken aback, "What's this?"

"We've seen them on the television, Sirius."

"We were on T.V." I know I sounded shocked.

Hermione nodded, "Before they cancelled you, that is."

Harry nodded as well looking at Hermione. "Bloody shame it was, you were my favorite show."

Now everyone was confused. Xander, most of all. "Hold on. Show, what show?"

"An American import."

The one thing I really wasn't liking was the starring; mostly directed at me. It wasn't the 'you're famous' or the 'you look really weird' it was more of a 'we're kinda scared of you and we're trying not to show it.'

I know that look real well. A couple of years ago I nearly destroyed the world. I got that same look from my friends for the next ... oh goddess. "Buffy ... if they're characters in a book in our universe." 

I let it stand at that. Let her figure out the rest.

Faith got it first. "Cool, were on T.V.!"

Xander was stunned. "I'm famous?"

"What's the name of the show?" I asked quietly. 

They looked at each other and turn to Buffy. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Xander shook his head. "How come there's never a 'Xander the Bruiting Strongman.'"

Buffy was in some kind of shock. "The show is about me?"

Faith huffed. "Figures."

Sirius just grinned. "Ah revenge is sweet."

I just looked up at him. My hands were wringing with tension and I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew why Harry and Hermione were staring at me and I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed up from my seat and passed them trying to get the door open.

"Willow what's wrong."

I couldn't meet Sirius' eyes. I jerked and jerked at the door, but it was stuck. I stood back and raise my hand. "Open!"

The door slammed open and almost came off its rail. I didn't care which way I was going I just had to get out of here. So I ran. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I heard Xander close behind me. "Willow, hold up. Wil!"

I know I got more than a few stares before I reached the door between cars. This one actually opened up before I had to use magic. Lucky me.

There was a little balcony of sorts that let me stop and catch my breath. Only a few seconds later did Xander finally catch up. 

He had a questioning look on his face.

"They know, Xander. They know about me almost destroying the world. I could see it in their eyes. They're scared of me."

He moved into me and held me close. It was a position that we were most familiar with over the last couple of years. Ever since we closed the hellmouth in Sunnydale and I activated a world littered with Slayers I have been at peace with myself. Even when Kennedy left me to go to South America I wasn't hurt or bitter. I understood.

The rest of the gang was comfortable with my re-blossoming powers. The scythe had cleaned me out and awaken the good part of me. But no matter how much good I have in me now, there are still times when I am reminded what I did to Warren, to my friends, and almost did to the rest of humanity.

Times like this.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like an angsty teenager." I mumbled into his chest.

The clickity-clack of the rails as we moved along drowned out my voice, I know.

"I have no idea what you just said, but uh-huh." Xander answered.

That made me smile.

"So, how 'bout that Sirius makin' the moves on you, huh?"

That made me rear back and frown at him. "Don't ruin a tender moment, Mr. Brutish Strongman."

He laughed, "See now that's what I'm saying. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? I could rate a T.V. show all on my own. Righting wrongs, defending the weak ..."

"Saving the world," I offered.

"Nah. Saving the world isn't all it's cracked up to be." He stepped back and touched his eye patch. "Kinda rough on the redundant body parts."

I smirked and motioned to the door. "Come on. Time to go back and face the music."

He followed me back in. "Can it be a more upbeat New Orleans Dixieland kind of music. I'm getting awfully tired of the tension filled dramatic angsty stuff."

"Dixieland Jazz it is... right when we get back to our own universe."

"Awww."

*************************

Sirius was waiting for us in the hallway, trying to get the door back in place. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Sorry," a shrugged, "I overreact sometimes, but Xander knows how to calm me down."

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Harry. Hermione wasn't in the cabin anymore and I can't say that I blame her.

"Why don't you stand back. I can fix it."

Sirius stood and backed off a bit. I held out my hand to the door. "Repair."

The door jumped a little and slid back to its closed position . I open and closed the door again. "See, all better."

He gave me a funny look; kind of questioning and kind of understanding. It's weird how people connect. Something about going through hell that makes you bond better with others that have been through similar experiences.

We joined the others, in short course, and traded questions about what had been going on, in Harry's world and ours.

"So... erm ...you're a good witch now?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Brimmin' full of the goodness."

"Buffy was telling me how you closed the hellmouth."

I looked over at Buffy. "It was more of a team effort. I just activated the Slayers."

"Just," Faith scoffed. "Hell, Red, we were about to get our asses handed to us by a billion and a half uber-vamps 'till you came through and gave Spike a chance to use his nifty necklace."

Buffy stiffened.

The subject of Spike was still an open wound with Buffy. To this day we still don't know what had caused so much grief over his death. All she said was that he sacrificed himself to hold back the vamps. I knew there was more to the story than that, but I didn't pry. When she ready to tell me, she will.

"So when do we take care of this Moldywart guy?" 

Like how she changed the subject there?

Sirius leaned forward. "We have to wait until he shows his face again. Unless Dumbledore has any new information?"  
  
The last was directed at Harry. 

He shrugged. "He lost a lot of Death Eaters the day that you... erm ... disappeared." He shifted uncomfortably. "My scar was aching for almost a week after."

"Scar?" Buffy asked.

Harry brushed up his hair to show everyone. "It hurts when Voldemort is near or feeling particularly murderous."

"Weird."

He shrugged. "It hasn't been hurting lately, but I don't know if that's because of the Occlumency lessons that Snape has been giving me over the last few weeks."

Sirius laughed out loud at the mention of the name Snape. Everyone looked at him and he smiled, teeth and all.   


"Can't wait to see the look on the greasy git's face when he's found out I'm not dead."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"What are those?" I pointed at the horse-dragon-bat things that were hook up to the carriages waiting to take us to Hogwarts. 

"Threstrals." Harry looked over at me. "Hold on, you can see them?"

I nodded. 

"Were not supposed to or something?" Buffy asked.

He seemed little uneasy, but not scared. "Only those that have seen death can see the Threstrals."

Xander bumped into me. "Well I guess we should be seeing about a thousand of these things.

Harry looked a little weirded out by what Xander said and kept to himself once we loaded into the carriage. I wasn't used to wearing robes and I had to reseat myself several times before I was comfortable. I'm guessing the experience was much worse for Xander.

"I feel like I'm wearing a dress. How can you guys stand it?"

Buffy snickered. "Just make sure you cross you legs at the knees so nobody sees your panties."

Xander was about to follow Buffy's advice before he remembered that he was still wearing jeans. Then he switched to a more manly style of leg crossing. "I'm such an easy mark these days."

Once all of the kiddies were loaded up we moved on. Faith was hanging out one of the windows when Xander slapped her on the butt. 

"Hands and other body parts inside, ma'am."

Faith didn't even flinch. "Don't tease unless you're gonna do something about it, Harris."

His hands went promptly to his lap and his eye twitched uncontrollably. 

Harry smirked. "Still got that twitch?"

Xander's eyes widened in shock.

The castle came into view moments later and it was a sight to see. This thing was gigantic with a lot of turrets and towers. It was very Old English, or Scottish, I guess. The moon and starlight reflection off of the many windows made our approach seem surreal. 

The carriages came to a halt in front of the castle's main doors. A small gnome-looking guy was at the top of the steps welcoming the older kids back as Harry explained the first years had to be taken around the side for sorting in their various houses ... whatever that meant.

"The students are split up into four groups, each living in a separate part of Hogwarts. We call them houses." He held out the crest that was embroidered on hic robes. "I'm in Gryffindore."

"Ah, Harry, welcome home."

I watched as Harry met the eyes of a elderly man in colorful robes standing just inside the doorway. 

"Hello, Professor." Harry said weakly.

The old man turned to us. "Am I to take it these are our guests that Sirius brought back with him?"

I didn't know Sirius was right behind me. "That, they are."

His hand found its way to my shoulder. "Professor Dumbledore may I present Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Summers, Xander Harris and Faith."

The old man smiled and nodded his head once. "It is a pleasure to meet all of your acquaintance." He paused. "Sirius, I wonder if you might escort our guests to the sitting room in the east wing. The house elves have prepared a small feast in their honor. I will be along after the sorting and announcements."

Sirius' hand pressed warmly on my shoulder. "Of course."

He pointed out which way to go, but before we had a chance to leave the Professor had something else to say.

"And Sirius ... welcome back."

*******************

"This castle is something else." I said in muted awe.

Buffy looked past me at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. "You can say that again." She pointed. "Did the lady in that painting just wave at me?"

Sirius nodded, "You might want to be on guard in the wizarding world. Things are not always as they seem and the furniture tends to talk back."

The lady in the red dress that Buffy was talking about huffed, "I am not furniture. Really!" She said with distain. 

Xander backed off a little. "And she talks, too! This place is getting really high on the bizarre-o-detector."

Faith was still bright-eyed. "Are you kidding? This place rocks!"

We made a couple of turns and Sirius point out a door. "Right over there."

Xander was ahead of the rest of us and he opened the door, peeking inside first, I guess to make sure more weirdness didn't jump out at him. His on-guard face slipped into a bright grin. 

"Oh, yeah! I think I'll change my vote on this universe. Ebert and Roper give it two thumbs up!" 

He opened the door for the rest of us to see. Apparently the sitting room had been redone for our arrival. Most of the room was done in a royal red and forest green. It was large as rooms go, maybe twenty by thirty feet with a ancient dinner table down the middle loaded with every conceivable type of food there was. 

I heard Faith's stomach rumble. 

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

*******************

We were almost done with our meal when the Professor arrived. I looked over at Faith and Xander, each gnawing on a roasted chicken bone. Well, Buffy, Sirius and I were almost done.

"Good evening. I hope everything is to your liking?"

Lots of yummy sounds and yes, thank you's were uttered.

"Excellent." He pulled out the last empty seat at the head of the table. 

Xander set his stripped bone down on his plate and looked forlornly at the chocolate cheesecake at mid-table. 

The Professor smiled. "Please Mr. Harris, continue. the house elves will be very pleased that their sugary efforts have not gone unnoticed."

Buffy reached him a large slice. 

Sirius didn't waste any time on pleasantries. "Any word on You-Know-Who?"

I don't know if the Professor ignored him or not. "Sirius would you be so kind as to hand me that decanter of red wine. It has been ages since I've sampled Professor Sprout's efforts."

Sirius did as instructed and The Professor poured himself a small glass then delicately sipped its contents. He smiled under his extraordinarily long silver beard. "Just as I remembered."

He set his glass down and looked up over his glasses. "Down to business, then."


	12. Chapter 11

Due to the incredible amount of comments, emails and other postings I am unable to reply to all and still have time to write. So I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support and encouragement. Those that have pointed out typos and minor plot point errors, thank you also. I try to be a genuine to the characters and the story as I can . Your continued comments are always welcome! 

Chapter 11

"There is no business," Dumbledore said rather matter-of-factly.

This didn't seem to slow Sirius down. "What? I've been gone, what, three months, and nothing has happened? What about Fudge? What about the Ministry? What about the rest of the escaped convicts? What about..."

Dumbledore was not fazed in the slightest at Sirius' outburst. "Calm yourself Sirius. "Your question pertained to Lord Voldemort. There has been no reaction nor retaliation for the events at the end of spring. Harry has made great strides with his Occlumency lessons, so he has not suffered the pains caused by Voldemort's dramatic swings of mood.

"I can only assume he is biding his time and making plans for the near future. The Ministry's Aurors are well aware of the problem and are expending every effort in finding all of the escapees and their leader."

Sirius leaned back in his chair with a defeated look on his face. "Great, now that I can actually do something in the fight, there's no fight."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "On the contrary, Sirius. I believe there is the matter of your Godson's emotional well being."

"Harry's in trouble?" The last coming from Faith.

"Ah yes, Miss Faith."

"Just, Faith." She urged.

"Very well. As to Harry being in trouble.. let's say that there are very few times that Mr. Potter is not in some kind of peril." He was pleased with himself at his little joke. "I daresay if his marks improve he will make a formidable Auror one day."

He set his hands together and set them on the table. "Now, if I may ask, what are your specific talents that has Sirius interested enough to bring you to our world?"

I decided to chime in. "Uh ... actually he didn't bring us."

"We insisted on helping," Buffy said.

"Indeed." He sounded pleasantly surprised.

Buffy nodded. "Faith and I are Slayers. Willow is a witch and Xander is ..."

Xander interrupted. "Apparently I'm comic relief."

Now the Professor was confused and from the look on his face I think that is a very rare thing. He turned to Sirius.

"Albus, their story is very interesting and there is something that I don't think you are aware of."

Now curiosity got the best of the Professor. "And that may be..."

"In her reality, Faith has read a series of children's stories about us."

I smiled at his reaction. He almost seemed amused at a nonexistent joke, however Sirius' stone face convinced him otherwise. Faith rose from her seat and took her bag along with her to stand just in front of the Professor. She set the bag on the table in front of him and took out a couple of books.

Dumbledore sat transfixed as he read the titles. Faith laid out three more books, each increasing in size. He followed each book with his eyes, scanning the titles until he reached the last book which he took in hand.

After a few moments and many pages flipping he stopped and sighed. "May I borrow these books for the night?"

Faith smiled. "They're yours. I bought them for you. Well actually B bought them, but..."

His eyes twinkled. "The sentiment is well received, young lady. Thank you."

"That's not all," Sirius noted.

Dumbledore's eyes shifted back. "This evening is becoming quite reveling, Sirius. Pray tell, what else is there to include?"

"Harry and Hermione recognized these four."

"Indeed," he sounded fascinated. "Where from?"

"Muggle television. It seems while we are fictionalized in book form in their reality, they are treated the same in ours except in a different media."

A startled look came into his eyes. then they calmed as if nothing happened. He began stacking the books. "If you will excuse me. I have a few things that need taken care of. I will have one of the prefects show you to your rooms for the evening."

He looked up at Faith. "Thank you for your gift." He took out his wand and jabbed it at the books. "Locomotor Books."

All five books rose on their own and followed close behind the Professor as he left the room.

Buffy sniffed. "Talk about your quick exits." 

Faith plopped down back in her chair and kicked her feet up. "Don't trip, B. He's always like that. But he's good people."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning we got to eat breakfast with the kiddos in 'The Great Hall.' It was pretty great with the enchanted ceiling and all. It was kinda like eating outside without all of the bugs and stuff munching on the food. Not to mention not having to slather yourself with suntan lotion all of the time which always made whatever you ate taste funny. 

We were halfway through with the meal when Harry, Hermione and the red-haired boy I saw on the platform yesterday showed up.

"'Lo." Harry said. "Have you seen Sirius around this morning?"

I shook my head. "He said he was gonna sleep in. Being in a hell dimension can kinda take it out of you."

The look on Harry's face told me that I should have kept my big trap shut, because Sirius hadn't told Harry where he had been for the last three months.

"Blimey!" That came from the red-headed boy.

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Willow Rosenberg."

He took hold of my hand and shook. "Ron Weasley, pleasure."

"Sit, munch." Faith called out.

Ron climbed over the table and sat on the other side so that he would not be left out of any conversation. Harry sat next to me with Hermione to his left.

"So ... um ... Sirius was in hell?"

I looked at Buffy and she shrugged. Faith decided it for me. "Go on. Nobody ever tells him anything for some stupid reason."  
  
Harry actually smiled at that.

"Okay, but you have to act surprised when Sirius gets around to telling you, alright?" 

Harry nodded.

"He wasn't in hell. He was in a hell dimension."

"What's the difference," Ron asked as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

"Well, the traditional Hell is all demons and devils and pitchforky type things. Serving your sentence for sins that you committed in your mortal life." I watched as he and Harry nodded. Hermione was just listening to the explanation in rapt attention. 

"A 'hell dimension' is a place that is usually very non-hospitable to human presence. Some hell dimensions are really awful and dangerous while others are like earth but littered with demons. While others are normal except for something out of the ordinary like no toothpaste, which would really suck because of the whole holes in the teeth thing and terminal bad breathness. I'm pretty sure there is a dimension where there is no shrimp which is fine since I can't eat shellfish. I break out in a nasty rash and itch for days." Ron was looking at me like I had just grew a third eye. 

"Uh ... sorry. Anyway, lots of demon type creatures usually live in these places and for some reason they are always trying to get into our dimension and eat people. "

Hermione took her cue. "That's where the Slayer comes in. She alone battles the vampires and the forces of darkness."

"Slayer?" Apparently they didn't fill Ron on anything about yesterday. 

"Ron, haven't you been paying attention to anything in your Muggle Studies class?" Admonished Hermione. "We covered this in third year. Remember the Muggle entertainment box? The television."  
  
Ron looked lost and Hermione sighed deeply. "Serial fiction stories called drama's, or situational-comedies are acted out and displayed on the television." 

He seemed to have a vague recollection but was lost again at the end. 

Hermione continued. "The professor even covered a fictional series that bordered on actual fact called 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'"

Now it dawned on him. Hermione thumbed to us and Ron stared. A looked of vast surprise lit up his face. "You all are entertainers? That's great. We could use a bit of lighten' up with You Know Who on the loose and all."

Harry couldn't see him go on anymore. "Ron, you thick-headed prat --- they are the people from the show, not actors ... the real people. Demon fighters."

Buffy held her hand out to Ron. "Hi, I'm Buffy ... the Vampire Slayer."

"Wha'?"

Buffy continued. "This is Xander ... uh .. the Brutish Strongman."

"Thanks, Buff."

"No problem." She pointed at Faith. "That's Faith, the Vampire Slayer. Apparently the 'she alone' part of the speech bit the big one a few years ago. And you've already met Willow."

Ron's eyebrows were still somewhere in the region of his hairline. "What are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm a witch."

He relaxed. "Finally, someone normal."

I had to laugh at that. In all of my life I don't think I had ever been called normal.

"Check it out, Red. You've come home, and we're the weirdoes for once."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The kids went off to class and we decided to treat ourselves to a little tour of the school, but on our way out we were cut off by a student who was out of breath.

"Good," he panted, "I caught ya." He took a couple of more breaths. "The Headmaster wants to speak you."

I held my hand to my chest. "Me, or all of us?"

He pointed to me. "Just you, ma'am. He said the red-headed visitor, name of Miss Willow. I'm supposed to take ya to his office."

What did the Professor want to see me for?

Xander laid his hand on my shoulder. "You okay with this, Wils?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

The messenger smiled and waved me to follow. 

"I guess I'll see you guys later."

I looked back. Buffy didn't seem too pleased, but Faith was saying something to her that was just out of earshot. I was led around a few corners up a flight of stairs and down another long hall that ended at a door with a twin set of Gargoyles on either side. Their eyes slid to stare at me and the door opened a crack.

"The Headmaster said to go right in. He will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." I entered the office and took a seat in front of his desk. 

From the look of the place he was probably the worlds messiest Headmaster. Well, I guess messy wasn't the proper word. Packratiness would be better. The walls were covered with old books, portraits of old men and women ... moving by the way. There was a nice cherry-wood table with many metal test tubes sitting in a carousel and... 

"Ah, Willow. Good of you to meet me on such short notice."

I made to stand up but he stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"Please, keep your seat and be comfortable"

He circled his desk and sat. It wasn't until he set a large dusty book on the desk that I noticed he had been carrying it.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here and not your companions."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"After perusing the interesting books your friend, Faith provided for me and the little talk I had with Miss Granger, I thought we should speak and also I might have a request of you."

Now I was even more interested in what he wanted. "Sure."

He smiled and lowered his head a bit to let his eyes slip over his half-moon glasses. "Miss Granger says you are a witch. Is this true?"

I nodded. 

"And is it also true you have never studied at any school of magic."

I nodded. "Self-taught, mostly."

"And you have spent most of the last seven years as a type of Auror."

Didn't know that one. "What an Auror?"

His lips set in thought. "An Auror is a person that works for the Ministry of Magic. His job for lack of a better definition is an enforcer. Among other duties, he would track and capture dark wizards and witches."

I shrugged. "Well I've fought a witch or two, but mostly I help Buffy fight demons and vampires."

He nodded. "Miss Granger also noted that you had a bit of a brush with he dark arts as well a few years ago."

My face immediately burned. "That's personal."

His eyes turned from their soft blue to a steel color in the span of seconds. "Of course it is, Willow. However considering my position here at Hogwarts, I would be remiss in my duties if I thought any of my students were in danger."

The thing was I understood and couldn't find any reason not to at least give him some information.

"My ... mate ... was killed and I took revenge. I did some stupid and unforgivable things afterwards, but I have put that part of my life behind me and have tried to make up for it ever since."

"I see," he remarked somberly.

I think he needed a little more reassurance. "Something that Hermione might have left out, only because she didn't witness it, was the closing of the Hellmouth."

His eyes perked back up. "Yes she mentioned the place of mystical convergence, a Hellmouth you say?"

I nodded. "Buffy discovered a scythe that had been made by the same people who had created the original Slayer. It had contained ancient white magic that I used to activate all of the Slayers across the world." His face generated a subdued look of surprise. "Well, in doing the rite I have had that same magic inside of me. White magic. The darkness had been ... um ... cast out, I guess. So see ... nothing to worry about. White witch here."

He looked down at the book he had brought in and turned it around so that I could see. "Then I believe this belongs to you."

My brows furrowed and I scooted closer to take a better look. The title struck me as odd considering the conversation we just had. 

"Castings of the White Witch and Other Improbable Things."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Forward dictated by 

Barnabas Fellowfeather

While the White Witch is considered by most to be nothing more than fantasy and legend she is nonetheless very real. In my travels to and from the colonies I have witnessed a number of unusual events; most coinciding with prophesied events and major convergences of the planets and stars. However none of my vast experiences had prepared me for the last few years in the company of the White Witch. The following accounts are a history of her deeds, spells, incantations, and potion makings.

The most notable oddity of the White Witch is the absence of a wand. While we in the community are aware of magics being performed through the presence of strong emotion or moments of high stress it is also understood that these magics are uncontrollable and regarded as being dangerous and wholly unreliable. 

Please do not attempt to recreate any magics contained herein as I have, to my never-ending regret. 

End forward.

I looked up at the Professor after finishing the first page. "You think I'm this White Witch?"

A small smile crept up on his lips. "I do not think you are the White Witch regarded in this account. However I do not think it out of the realm of possibility that you are either related by blood or the magic that you say was contained in the scythe, that you mentioned, was of the same nature. 

I started to flip through the pages but he stopped me. 

"I would like to bring your attention to page 437."

I looked up at him and back down to the book. After thumbing through the back of the book I arrived at the page he noted. 

"A boundary protection spell against all mystical and mental projection?"

He nodded, "Indeed."

"You want me to protect something for you?"

He nodded once again. "Yes, you see Hogwarts is protected by a number of ancient and numerous spells. These magics exist to protect the students as well as the staff and the grounds from harm." He pushed away from his desk and walked to the only window in the room, peering outside with a weight on his shoulders. "But it has not been enough."

"Someone's been hurting your students?" I asked.

"Yes, or more to the point a certain student. I believe you had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Potter?"

I smiled, "Harry? Sure."

He turned back to me but stayed in his place at the window. "Willow, a dark presence has returned after many years. He is vastly skilled in the dark arts and though a magical anomaly has a connection with our young Harry."

That took me aback. "Harry's not ..."

He shook his head. "No, Mr. Potter is many things, but evil is not one of them. It is more of a magical-psychic connection. However, Lord Voldemort has learned of this tie and has taken full advantage of it, to my horror."

The silence sat in-between us for a long moment. I didn't want to ask what happened for fear he might actually tell me. Then he continued.

"For this reason I would like you to study from this book and tell me whether or not you think you are capable of performing this particular spell."

I followed the long list of requirements and incantations that needed to be performed. It really didn't seem to be that difficult. Time consuming and intricate, but then again I've been doing the hard stuff for a while now so I knew it wasn't impossible. 

"I can do the spell, Professor. The question I have, if you don't mind, is why can't you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded gently. "A fair question." he stood thoughtfully for a moment. "In answering I will ask you a question in turn."

"Okay."

"Where do you derive your power from?"

I knew this answer from my time spent in England two years ago.

"From the earth. Everything is connected. From the buildings to the trees, to the soil and back up again. The air we breathe and the rays of the sun that we feel are all connected."

He held his hands steepled together. "This is where we differ, Willow. A wizard or witch's power in this world stems from ourselves. We do not possess the ability to gather energy from the world around us for we are the energy. This is, I assume, how you and this White Witch are able to control the magic in the way you do, without a wand."

I closed the book and stood. "I'll do what I can for you and Harry."

He smiled and stood forward. "Of course the full use of our library is at your disposal should you need it. And please tell me, when you can, of your needs regarding spell components. I will have our potions master contact you at your convenience. He has a vast supply of very rare items that might be of some use."

I took my cue to leave and headed back out the way I came. I was almost too eager to get a look at what was in the book. The thing about white magic is there isn't much in the way of offensive spells. Everything is either defensive, creation, or binding. So there's not a lot I can do in the middle of a fight anymore. That was what got me delving into the dark side of things for a while there.

From the shear size of the book I knew there had to be some good goodness stuff that would be really useful. Well it would have to be, right. I mean they wouldn't write a book about how a White Witch ran back and forth across the world making crops grow faster now would they?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It only took me a few minutes to make it back down to the Great Hall and when I got there the gang was nowhere in site, but Sirius was having breakfast at the long table we were sitting at earlier. He looked up when I entered.

"Good morning."

He seemed rather happy to see me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

I looked down at my watch. "Morning. I guess you should have skipped breakfast and waited a little bit for lunch."

He thought he had really overslept and checked his own watch. I already knew it was only 9:30. "Ha ha," he said dryly.

I grabbed a clean glass and filled it with more of that 'not-orange-juice' stuff. When I sat down I took a sit. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Pumpkin juice."

I crooked an eyebrow at him. "They juice pumpkins?"

He took a bite of sausage and waggled his eyebrows. Once he swallowed he pointed at the book that the Professor gave me. "Been to the library already. I didn't think they let anyone check out books."

I shook my head. "A gift from Professor Dumbledore. Apparently I'm the White Witch or a White Witch. I haven't really gotten that far."

He didn't have a clue what I was talking about, so I slid the book around so he could check it out.

"Why am I not surprised that Dumbledore knew who you were?"

"What do you mean, knew?" I asked. "He didn't know anything until Hermione Granger told him about me."

He smiled that knowing smile like I didn't know what I was talking about. "Dumbledore wouldn't have given that book to you just on the word of one of his students."

"Are you saying he knew I was coming here? And not just me, Willow Rosenberg. I mean me the White Witch."

He took a drink of pumpkin juice. "It's something that you have to get used to. Just go under the assumption that Dumbledore knows everything. It will save you a lot of time in the long run."

Now I was getting a little paranoid. "Then why did he haul me up to his office for a game of twenty questions."

He shrugged. "Probably to see if you would tell him the truth or hold things back." He paused. "You didn't hold anything back did you. He can tell if you're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go into a lengthy history of my life on the Hellmouth, but I didn't lie about anything."

He shook his head. "Good. It will make things easier." He sighed. "I don't always agree with everything he does, but I do know he has everyone's best interest at heart, and he would never do anything to harm Harry." He paused. "In fact I think he is a little too protective. He's kind of like everyone's grandfather."

I smiled at him and opened the book to page 437 to scan the list of items I would need. "You know where I can find the Potions Master?"

He coughed and almost choked on his food. 

"You okay?"

He nodded and coughed, trying in vain to clear his throat. After a few moments and a drink of juice he was finally able to answer. "What do you want with Snape?"

"Snape? Is that his name?"

His hackles were up for some reason. "Yes," he almost hissed.

I gave him a strange look. "I need some spell components for a casting. The Professor wants me to make sure Lord Voldemort doesn't have another chance to make a connection with Harry."

Now he seemed surprised and all the bad vibes were gone. "You can do that? I thought Harry's only chance to block Voldemort were the Occlumency lessons."

I shrugged. "If I remember right, on the train he said that he had progressed with the lessons. I guess this is plan B. Just in case."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was all for helping Harry not have to worry anymore than he had to. Apparently this kid has had a really hard life or something.

"The person you need to talk to is Severus Snape he is Hogwarts Potions Master."  


I raised my eyebrow. "I take you an he aren't on the best of terms."  
  
"He's an ass," he paused. "But he knows his potions." 

He emptied his glass of juice. "And you aren't going down to the dungeons to face him alone."  
  
I smiled at his overprotective posturing. I knew I could take care of myself but it was kinda sweet all the same. He stood and offered me his arm. It was kinda sappy, but in this old style castle ... is there any kind other than old style? Anyway in this old style castle surrounded by all of this tradition it almost felt proper to be escorted through the halls by a dashing man. Um ... did I just say dashing?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The dungeons were dank and dark. There were no windows at this level and the only source of light was coming from the flickering of large torches set into the walls. there was also a faint acrid odor hanging in the air.

"What is that smell?" I said while covering as much of my mouth and nose as I could.

Sirius' face was bunched up in disgust. "Snape."

I thought he was serious at first until I saw the faint upturn of his lips. 

"You really don't like this guy, huh?"

He shook his head. "He put Harry's life in danger and as far as I'm concerned was the reason I wound up in that hell dimension."

That got my attention. "What'd he do?"

"He refused to give Harry his Occlumency lessons at the worst possible time." He stopped in the middle of the hall. "It was because of him that Voldemort was able to penetrate Harry's mind and make him think that I had been captured."

He ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair in frustration. "Harry went off to rescue me and fell right in Voldemort's hands. It was a miracle that I was the only casualty." 

He looked at his watch. "His first class should be out in a couple of minutes."

Sirius leaned his back up against the wall and closed his eyes. I put my hands in the pockets of my robes. I wish I had known more of what happened last year so that I could actually do something to help, but for some reason I don't think it would matter either way. 

We waited the remaining time in silence until the door burst open and a young blonde-haired girl ran from the room crying followed by the rest of the class. 

"I can't believe what an incredible ass he is, " one of the boys said on his way out. He almost swallowed his words when he saw Sirius and I standing there.'

Sirius smiled grimly. "It doesn't get any better."

The boy grinned with as if Sirius was a kindred soul or something.

"Stand at the end of the hall. You might like the next few minutes."

The boy gave him a strange look and followed his instructions, hiding just around the corner to keep an eye out.

Sirius stood at the door and called out. "Still intimidating the first year's, Snivelus?"

A figure appeared in the doorway, dark and ... well, intimidating. "Ah, Black," he sneered. "I heard you were back from the dead. I suppose ..."

He never got to finish his statement before Sirius slammed his fist into his nose. Ouch. I don't care what they say on T.V. or in books, getting hit in the nose is incapacitating. I know. Many a vampire has gotten his chance at my nose. 

First is the blinding flash of light that stops you from doing anything but stagger back and grab your nose. Then the pain sets in followed sometimes by blood and other nastiness. 

"Sirius!" I called out.

I looked down at the figure sitting on the floor holding his nose in agony. That's when I herd the laughter trailing down the hall from the boy that was watching. 

"Come on. Give me a hand." I told him.

Sirius tried to look as innocent as an eight year old with his hand in the cookie jar. He reluctantly grabbed one of Snape's arms and I the other. We hauled him to the closest chair and sat him down. 

I think the pain was receding enough for him to finally take action. His right hand slid inside his robes. I stepped in-between the two men. 

"Okay, enough with the fighting!"

Snape looked up at me. His nose was clearly broken; a small cut at the bridge was bleeding along with the bloody nose he had received. I placed my hand over his nose, or tried to at least. Snape slapped it away. 

"Oh quit being such a baby. It's broken. It's easier to fix a fresh wound if you'll let me."

He seemed to consider his options and leered up at Sirius. 

"Sirius wait outside for a moment, please," I asked.

He looked at me, shrugged and left.

"There he's gone for now. Can I help you please?"

He nodded painfully. "Yes, get on with it."

I knelt to the floor, setting my book on the ground, and placed one hand flat against the foundation, borrowing the earth's energy and letting it flow though me. A small gust of wind blew passed me. My other hand rested just above his face until I was ready. Then as I saw the fear in his eyes and his intention to back away, I grabbed him. 

A small sound of pain and fear erupted from his lips and I was done. He pushed away and stood abruptly reaching again for his wand. 

"How's the nose?" I asked.

He stopped and took account of the situation. His free hand went up to his face feeling around between his eyes. I cut him off before he said anything. 

"It will still be sore for a day or two, but the cartilage has been repaired and the cuts sealed. I'd take two Tylenol or something for the headache then call me in the morning." For some reason I don't think he's gonna get the joke.

His hand came away. "How?"

I shrugged. "Well among other things, I'm a healer."

I heard Sirius come back in. "Dumbledore thinks she's the White Witch."

Snape's eyes shifted to Sirius and back to me. "Ridiculous. That is merely a legend." 

Sirius laughed. "And how exactly do you explain how she did what she did to your nose with no wand?"

His eyes shifted back to me and took my entire form in like he was sizing up an enemy.

TBC

Author's note: I know some of you might have a problem with Willow's new powers (the hellmouth closey thing and the healing thing) but you can blame that on Joss for not explaining. I, however, will explain in future chapters so you'll understand exactly what she can do ... and no she is not "all-powerful." 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I held my hand out. "I'm Willow Rosenberg."

He looked at the same hand I used to heal his nose, abruptly turned, and strode away.

"And you're Severus Snape, pleased to meet you."

He rounded at his desk and started messing with some papers. 

"What do you want, Miss Rosenberg. I am rather busy," he snapped.

I stayed where I was. "Professor Dumbledore said that you would be able to help me out with a few spell components."

His head came up. "Spell components? I thought the legendary White Witch could just wave her hands and cure all the ills of society."

I crooked an eyebrow at his sarcastic remark. "It doesn't work that way."

I turned to Sirius. "Thanks," I said dryly. 

If he had let me get the supplies before he went Rambo we'd be out of here already. However he was clueless. 

"What?" He shrugged and held his hands out like he had done nothing.

I marched up to his desk and opened the book to page 437. " I need 3 ounces Oil of ..."

Snape cut me off before I got any further. "Leave a list of your needs and I will bring them to you after classes."

I looked up and smiled. "Got a pen?"

He handed me a feather. I took it. "What's this?"

His eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. It is a quill, Miss Rosenberg. You take it like this." He took the feather out of my hand. "And you dip it into the little bottle over here. Then you take a sheet of parchment and make little squiggly marks on the parchment like this. The process is called writing."

I looked back at Sirius. "You didn't tell me he was funny."

Sirius looked back, his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. "He's not."

"Ah, that explains how I'm not with the laughter."

Snape's eyes closed to a slit. "If you will excuse me I must change robes after that Neanderthal's attack. If you have trouble using the quill I would suggest you alert one of the first year's. Black has always had a time trying to form a coherent sentence much less something as complex as a list of potion ingredients."

***************

I had left the list on Snape's desk and we returned in the direction of the Great Hall in hopes of catching up with Buffy and the gang. 

"Damn, that felt good," Sirius confessed.

"So, done feeling all manly?"

I think he was feeling a little guilty for using my presence down in the dungeons as an opportunity to revenge a little.

"Er... "

"Nothing wrong with revenge, Sirius. Just don't let it rule you." I paused dramatically. "You won't like what you see in the mirror the next day."

Now he was curious. "Voice of experience?"

I let it sit for a moment. "I've done things I'm not --- proud of."

"Make two of us."

I smiled at that. If only he knew. Telling someone I liked that I nearly ended the world and sent it into eternal darkness wasn't high on my priority list. But if he wanted our help he probably need to see the whole package. I knew he had a thing for me. I'd have to be blind not to notice. 

The little touches and made up reasons to escort me here and there. The way I see him look at me out of the corner of his eye when he thinks I'm not aware. The goofy smile that's plastered on his face when he sees me work the mojo. 

Yet another reason to be up front with the truthfulness. 

"I'm gay."

That stopped him in his tracks. I kept going like I just said 'what a nice morning.' I heard his steps when he caught back up.

"Excuse me?"

I stopped and spun around to face him. I could feel my face start to burn with embarrassment. Not about being gay; about having to explain a personal thing with someone that might not take it well.

"Look Sirius, I know you ... um ... like me."

He smirked skillfully. "What gave you that idea?"

I ignored him. "I just wanted you to know that I'm gay. I like girls. I didn't ... your feelings ... hurt." Darn it I was getting nervous. "This isn't coming out right."

He nodded in understanding. "May I ask you a question?"

I looked cautiously up at him. "I know I'm gonna regret this ... sure."

"Have you always liked girls?"

Oh no. The famous male bravado. The 'you just haven't met the right guy, yet' speech coming right up.

"Um ... no."

Here it comes.

"What changed?"

Okay, I'll roll with it for a few more minutes. "I broke up with my last boyfriend and met Tara."

His brow furrowed. "Tara's your girlfriend ... you're involved?"

A pang of melancholy hit me deep in my stomach at the thought of saying it. "She was murdered a couple of years ago." 

Sympathy took over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I waved my hand trying to put it past. "Last year I had another girlfriend."

His eyes widened. "She didn't ..."

I shook my head. "No --- no, she became a Slayer when I activated them all. Then she up and moved to South America." He raised an eyebrow at me. So I had to explain a bit further. "Slayer duty stuff."

"So you two weren't that serious."

Why am I going over all of this? "She was my transitional relationship." I don't think he got the pop reference. "I used her to get over Tara."

His eyebrows arched in acknowledgement. 

"I wasn't like that. She knew what she was doing ."

He tried to cover his thought reveling face. "So it was just for the sex then?"

I snorted ... which I don't do, by the way. "Yeah, pretty much. Emotional sex."

"So you turned gay overnight, then? Damn the men and all that?"

"Ah, no."

He crossed one of his arms over his chest and hitched his elbow on top, resting his chin on his hand in contemplation. 

"Let me see if I have this right, then."

I crossed my arms and waited for his analysis of my gayness. This should be good.

"You broke up with your boyfriend, and then soon after met a nice girl --- Tara --- you had a lot of things in common, liked each other's company and the next thing you know something happens and you realize you have feelings for her."

Okay that was a little too close to the mark, but the same could be said for a lot of relationships. 

He continued. "You feel a little weird for liking a girl especially for the first time and its new and fun and romantic. Then it develops into something you weren't expecting; something serious."

My eyes started to burn in remembrance: holding hands as we walked through the quad, doing spells for the gang, the first time we joined our power against The Gentlemen, blowing out the candle in her room and letting her know exactly how much she meant to me. 

"You saw something in her that you wanted to be a part of and the only thing that stood between you was gender. Well, you thought, eventually, that wasn't such a barrier at all. Love was more important." He stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you."

I felt the first tear slide down my face. No matter how many days passed, sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday that Tara and I were together, standing in our room, the morning after, the blood, everywhere...

"Willow?" He had taken my shoulders with his large hands.

I roughly wiped away the tears and tried to laugh it off. "Sorry. Bad memories."

He smiled softly at me. "Willow, I've only known you for a couple of days. It's still new. Maybe it won't work out. Maybe it will. But I know I want to find out." He paused and lifted my chin up so that he could look into my eyes. "Are you going to let a little thing like gender stand in your way?"

He turned and started further down the hallway holding my hand and pulling me gently along. "So no more talk about it. We'll see what the future brings when it actually get here. Who knows, I might meet the right guy and not want you at all."

An eruption of laughter burst from my throat without warning. I covered my mouth and kept giggling as we walked along.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We were out of luck when we reached the great hall and headed outside to search the grounds where we faired much better. Rushing up to the doors were three people I didn't recognize plus Buffy and Faith.

"Where's Xander?" I asked.

Faith thumbed behind her. I looked and saw a teacher pointing her wand at Xander who was flat on his back, floating about four feet off the ground and making his way toward the school.

"What happened?"

Faith almost laughed. "He fell off a broom."

The teacher passed us as we stood aside muttering, "... shouldn't be messing around with magical equipment in the first place ... bloody muggle."

Buffy held my arm before I followed. "She says he'll be okay. Just got the wind knocked out of him."

I looked on. "Are you sure? Maybe I ..."

Sirius nodded. "That's Madam Hooch. If anyone knows what a fall from a broom can do somebody, it's her. She'll take him to Poppy. He'll be right as rain in a couple of hours."

Buffy brushed her hair back with her fingers and blew a sigh. "So what's the what with the head guy."

I lifted up the book he had given me. "Look!"

It was like kryptonite to Faith. She backed up raising her hands. "I'm research-a-phobic. Gotta go find something else to do, see ya."

"But ..." I rolled my eyes. 

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "I really hate this part of the show."

Huh? "Show?"

"We're a T.V. show here, remember? Though I'm pretty sure showing us researching through dusty books for hours is probably not on there, but it makes for a great pick-up line." She paused. "Hi, I'm on a T.V. show." 

She took the book and read the title. "White Witch, huh. Hey your hair turns all whitey when you make with the big mojo. Cool."

"Your hair turns white?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Buffy responded. "Don't knock it. You really don't want to be around if it ever turns black.."

"Black?"

I nodded. "I get all warm and glowy with the white, and cold and veiny with the black. Black is bad."

I understood. "This is the part you aren't proud of."

I nodded. "Big Bad. Hey Buffy, I was gonna head on over to the library. Do a little research." I saw her face fall. "It's mostly on this book so I'm not really gonna need any help." That perked her right up.

Then she realized what she was doing. 

"It's not that I'm not with the research or anything ..."

"Once it comes time to slay the bad guy you'll be right up front."

She smiled.

"Sirius, why don't you give her the grand tour while I read."

He took my suggestion and hooked his arm out for Buffy. "Right this way my lady."

******************

The library was something right out of my fantasies. Well, my research fantasies, anyway. It was gigantic and all devoted to magic and magical creatures. Although I spent most of my time with the book that the Headmaster gave me, I did get a chance to nose around the stacks for a bit.

Throughout the day students were coming and going. Little whispers and pointing, mostly at me, filled the majority of their time. I didn't mind too much. I was the odd girl out, but the book kept me focused and not of the caring mind. 

"Excuse me, Miss Rosenberg?"

I looked up and it was the girl from the train, Hermione Granger. "You can call me Willow."

She smiled. "I was wondering ... that is ... if you ..."

She really didn't impress me, at first, as the shy type.

"If you wouldn't mind signing an autograph."

That got me flustered. An autograph?

"Um ... Hermione, I'm not famous or anything. I'm not that actress that plays me on T.V.. I'm the real Willow."

She seemed a little embarrassed. "I realize that. It's just ... well in our world for doing the things you have done ... well ... you will be quite famous."

She opened her carry-all and withdrew a notebook. 

"I had my parents send me a few of my Buffy magazines by owl post. It just arrived and I thought you might want to ..."

My eyes widened. "Buffy magazines?"

She nodded. "Well the show is called Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and that's quite a mouthful sometimes so it's common amongst fans to just call it Buffy."

"Uh huh." I said, kinda in a surreal way. 

She handed me one of the magazines and there I was on the cover. 

"I'm on the cover of a magazine?"

I sat there holding it in a daze. I scanned the cover and something caught my eye. 'Lesbian Community in Uproar Over Fate of Tara."

I got the page number and flipped through until a picture of Tara and I starred up at me. The look on her face was happy and serine, and I looked the same. From the outfits we wore the picture must have been taken when we were still in our first year of college. The happiest time for us. 

I reached out and ran my fingers over her face, remembering. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. I forgot."

I blinked up at Hermione. "What?"

"Tara. I forgot that she was ..."

I smiled at her. "No, that's not what's got me all misty eyed."

Her face twisted up like I was just saying that to make her feel better. 

I shook my head. "This is the best thing ... her picture."

Now she was really confused. 

"Buffy told you about closing the Hellmouth." She nodded. "When we did --- it caved in. All of Sunnydale was lost with it. Tara's grave too." I sniffed. "And all of the pictures I had of her." 

I looked back down at the photo. "I was starting to forget what she looked like." I shrugged. "I know it's horrible. But all I have is her memory and that gets all fuzzy over time."

I reached over to Hermione and pulled her down to me in a big hug. "Thank you."

When I finally let her go I grabbed up the magazine. "Can I ... can I have this? I'll pay you or ..."

She smiled at me. "I'll do better than that." 

She spread out three additional magazines across and took the one that I had, laying it at the end. Her wand was in her hand and she swished it and pointed. 

"Duplicatus!"

A small pop sounded, and right below each of the magazines was an exact duplicate. 

"There you go. Now you have one of each."

I grabbed them all up and grinned from ear to ear. "How can I ..."

She picked up the quill I had been using and held out the magazine that had my picture on the cover. I stopped and smirked. After dipping the quill in the inkwell I stopped to think for a second, and then scribbled out 'To Hermione, who gave me back my most treasured memory. Willow Rosenberg.'

She pointed her wand again. "Permanens Animare."

I watched as the ink glowed gold and set itself into the cover like it was pre-printed in gold. then I almost jumped when my picture animated and waved at me. I started to wave back.

"It's a single-direction spell. It's not like the portraits around the school."

I looked back up at her. "So it's not gonna talk to me?"

"Right." She pointed to one of the portraits hanging over the librarian's desk. "The portraits are painted by a Pendermagius. They use magically imbued oils that lend a semblance of life and intelligence to the product. And the model has to actually sit for the artist. Something about imprinting."

"How do you know all of this?"

She pointed over to the history section. "HW209 Hogwarts, A History."

****************

I was totally worthless for the rest of the afternoon. I read through the magazines and spent way too much time starring at the pictures of Tara. You can imagine my surprise at finding out that the actress that played me in the show was engaged to the guy that played Wesley. Buffy will never find out about that little tidbit. I'd never live it down.

"Hey, Red!"

My head snapped up to the library doors. It was Faith, of course. A loud 'shhh' came from the librarian along with a deep frown at Faith's disturbance. 

Faith smirked back at her. "Keep your merry-widow on grandma."

A couple of snickers came from behind the stacks. 

I gathered my notes and the magazines along with the book and stuffed them in my pack. "Sorry," I said as I passed the desk on the way out.

"What's wrong?"

Faith smiled. "Nothin' I promised Harry that I'd take you to the D.A. meeting."

"D.A.?"

Faith explained. "Dumbledore's Army. In the last book they had a Ministry of Magic ass that was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She wouldn't teach them anything. So Harry and a bunch of others formed an illegal club to learn on their own."

"If it's illegal won't they get in trouble?"

"They kept it together after she got canned. It's more of a dueling club. Harry's in charge. Dumbledore knows all about it, so it's cool."

Before I knew it we had climbed a couple flights of stairs and walked down one of the dark hallways. It was dark because it was already night. I had let the afternoon fly by without even noticing. 

"Okay, it's around here somewhere." 

She was searching the hallway for a door, I suppose. Maybe it was hidden or something. Just then a door appeared and opened from the inside. Harry was standing there smiling and a bit winded. 

"Come on, then."

We walked in and looked around at the room. It was about 100X100 feet. It was gigantic. The floor was covered in practice mats and the walls were lined with shelves. Books, weapons, practice dummies. Buffy would love this ... well if it had a punching bag or seven.

"This is cool," I said as I looked around. That is until I turned to one side. There had to be about fifty students lining one wall, all looking at me and Faith. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Faith nudged Harry with her elbow. "Pick up a few people since last year?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought we were going to need a new classroom but the Room of Requirement changed to accommodate them all." He looked back at the class and whispered to us. "Wait here for a moment I'm going to introduce you."

He walked to the center of the room. "Um ... well, um, I guess some of you that live with muggles, like me, might recognize these two from the television."

A male voice called out from the far side. "What's a bellyvishon?" 

Harry nodded to the left. "It's a muggle box that shows ... um, plays and stuff. Kind of like stories."

"What? They're muggles?" A young blonde girl said from the center.

Harry shook his head and was about to explain when Faith stepped up. "I'm not a muggle. I'm a Slayer."

"She's a Yank." "What's a Slayer" 

Faith put her arm around me and pulled me up. "And Red here is a Witch."

One of the taller boys from the right side that was closest to us dropped his jaw. "Great Merlin, you're Faith!"

Her teeth sparkled when she was recognized. "We have ourselves a winner. Tell him what he's won, Red."

Harry tried to regain control. "That's enough." He raised his hands. "Faith said that she and Willow would give us a demonstration of their powers."

Some strange looks came from a lot of the students. So Harry tried to explain. "They are demon fighters. It's like being an Auror."

The explanation seemed to be enough. 

"We're gonna need some vic ... volunteers." Faith laughed.

She closed in on the line that was against the wall, looking them up and down. I closed my eyed and concentrated. A little breeze picked up around me and I felt the my hair starting to lift. I knew I was too far from the body of the earth and I kicked off my shoes.

The feel of the stone beneath my bare feet connected me much better and I felt the breeze increase. 

"Blimey! Her hair turned white!"

I opened my eyes and spotted the red-haired boy that was at the train yesterday, Ron, I think his name was.

My arms lifted, hand up, palms out. "Show me."

Aura's of red and blue surrounded all of the students, selectively. Ten students stood out as red and the remainder blue.

Faith's voice broke the silence. "Reds step forward to the middle of the room."

The reds looked at each other. Some of them moved forward with no reservation, while a couple tentatively inched ahead of the blues. I let the spell fall away and their auras dissipated.

"Harry, me and Willow are the bad guys. Any of your guys that hit the mat or lose their wand are out of the fight. You got one minute to plan your strategy before we attack."

The shy reds got real nervous the rest circled around Harry. He waved the rest over and they whispered between themselves for a moment. I kept my connection to he earth up and going. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. In fact it was kinda hard to hurt anyone considering the magic I use now, but I had a number of defensive spells that would keep them busy. 

Before I knew it ...

"Time's up!" 

Faith didn't waste a moment and charged the group. She waited to make her move until they all raised their wands and then she leaped into a spinning pike flip over the castings. Luckily I was ahead of the game.

"Thicken!"

A number of them yelled, "Expelliarmus!" While others shouted, "Impedimenta!" when they saw Faith leap.

The first of their spells impacted my shield spell and were readily absorbed. The latter of the spells bounced off of the ceiling missing Faith entirely. Harry ducked aside and rolled on the floor as far away as possible. The group effectively split in two where Faith landed. The students closest to her, an Asian girl about Harry's age and a younger red-haired girl were the first ones down when Faith scissor kicked their feet out from under them. 

This was Faith's weakest point. She landed on her hands and spun around in place whipping her legs out to try for a sweep of two more students that were advancing. I watched as one of the reds, Hermione, swished her wand and flicked it at Faith. "Wingardiam Leviosa!"

Faith whooped as she flew into the air. I countered, "Aside."

I mentally pushed her to the right out of the attack, from a gangly sandy-haired student. ":Stupify!"

A husky dark-haired teen pointed his wand at me. I didn't think he knew that nothing was getting passed my shield so I ignored him ... that was my mistake.

"Accio dummy!"

I thought he was calling me a dummy until I remembered my Latin. Accio meant 'summon.' I ducked but it was a second too late. A stuffed practice dummy slammed into my back, knocking me forward making me lose my balance. This meant two things. I couldn't see Faith for a few seconds and I lost my concentration for the shield.

"Faith!"

I looked to the side and saw Faith kick off from the wall and back-flip over Hermione, knocking her wand out of her hand as she passed. That was three down.

I was embarrassed enough to be taken down by a teenager. Imagine how I felt to be wrapped up in tight cord from shoulder to feet. 

"Slacken."

The single word was enough to expand the ropes and allow me to get my hands free.

"Thicken." This round I smartened up and made the shield encompass my entire body. 

This gave me time to get the rest of the cord off. When I did I saw Faith had dealt with five more of the reds. That left three. Harry and the husky kid; the ones that had given me the most problems.

"Neville, side by side!" Harry yelled. The husky kid, Neville, didn't turn his back on us while he moved closer to Harry. Both of them had a steely resolution on their faces. Almost like they had been in a similar situation before.

I glanced to the side and saw Faith whipping her long hair out of her eyes. "Two on two. hardly seems fair."

I turned my eyes back to our opponents. "Don't sell them short, Faith. They're the toughest two."

That seemed to startle Neville. If I remember right, he was one of the reluctant ones from earlier. Looks like someone is lacking in self-confidence. Maybe he just needs the right kind of challenge.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

If it were truly two on two, Faith and I would have wiped the floor with them. I had no illusions that they are determined and dangerous. Heck, by their age we had stopped three apocalypses; I know what kids are capable of. But see, we had an advantage. We were supposed to be the bad guys. 

I extended my shield to block Faith from the boys then I entered her mind. 

__

"Faith, were supposed to be the baddies. Grab a hostage." 

She didn't waste any time and turned her back on the guys. Harry tried to hex her, but it bounced harmlessly off of the shield. I guess he had to try. 

"Let's see," Faith pondered. "I need a volunteer."

I looked back to see Ron raise his hand quickly. I couldn't see Faith's face but I knew from the swagger in her hips and her hands crossing her midsection that she was going full vamp mode on Ron. Oh, I don't mean vampire, I mean seductress. And when Faith has her eye on someone, well it's pretty much over with. Faith gets what she wants.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and a audible gulp issued forth. Faith set her hands on his shoulders. He has about half a foot on her in height. Her right hand slid down his chest and she circled him around his right side; her hand trailed behind, caressing in it's wake. 

"Damn, Ron. You filled out. Become quite the hottie."

  
His face had gone beet red already and it was getting darker by the second with embarrassment. 

"Girls must be all over you this year, huh?"

He spoke without thinking. "No, ma'am ...," he realized what he just said. "I'm mean..."

She was fully behind him at this point and her hand was on his stomach, still feeling in small circles. 

"Unnn, tight abs there, Ron." Her head turned to the rest of the class. "I just might have to give you a ride before one of these other girls sinks her teeth in you."

I rolled my eyes. "Faith."

She gave him a small shove from the back and he scooted up. "Here's a little test for you Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter."

I took over. "You face an enemy that you can't hex. They have a hostage." At those words Faith grabbed Ron around the throat, and I played against Harry's knowledge of what we had done in the past. "At my signal, Faith is gonna snap his neck."

I heard a few gasps from behind us. Harry looked me in the eye and a half-hearted smile crept on his face. I don't think he's getting the threat.

"You know what I did, Harry. You know what Faith has done. Do you really think we won't kill him?"

His smile vanished. "But ... you're ..."

"You think being good is not about sacrifice?" I turned and walked back to Ron and Faith. My hand moved up to his face and I stroked him soothingly. "For the greater good, should one person die in order for millions to live, billions?" 

I let it sink in for a few moments while everyone stood in silence. "What'll it be, Harry, Neville? Give up?"

Neville looked back and forth between Harry and Ron; indecision on his face.

"Tick tock. Tick Tock." My hand drifted away from Ron.

With a little expense of will I let my eyes darken and my hair turn black. It was just a glamour, but nobody else knew that. 

I sighed. "Bored now."

"No!" Harry called out. "We surrender."

Harry dropped his wand and Neville followed suit.

Faith uttered a buzzing sound signaling a wrong answer. "Never drop your weapon unless you have a back up. And always use every resource you have."

I let the glamour fall away. Harry was almost clueless about what other resources he had. I turned around and looked at the students against the wall. Some had their hands inside their cloaks while others were just standing there frightened out of their collective wits. 

"In the battle of good versus evil there are very few set rules. And if those rules can be bent or even broken to save the world, then you have to make a decision." I paused for dramatic effect. "Contrary to what you may think, you don't have to possess a foretold destiny to wage war against evil.

"In fact the strongest weapon among you may be those that you think are the weakest." I turned back to Harry and levitated his wand back to his hand. "Never surrender. Think of another solution or you'll never make it to graduation."

I could tell Harry was working it out in his head. He just needed to see the break the clues I had given him. After a moment he tapped Neville's throat with his wand and then tapped his own. 

"Sonorus."

He yelled. "Everyone now!"

And I mean he yelled. His voice seemed to be amplified a hundred times in this confined room. It echoed off the walls and moments later a number of other voices did the same. Faith let go of Ron and covered her ears. I was doing the same. My concentration was blown and I knew my shield was down but it hurt too much to get it back up again. 

That's when someone hexed me from behind and I hit the mat, face down. I was out of the contest. Faith went to her knees soon thereafter.

The noise stopped, but my ears continued to ring. I turned around on my back and held my hands up clapping politely. Harry stood over me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat and held out his hand. I took it and he hauled me up.

"I didn't get it until the graduation comment," he said.

"What made you think of the loud voice thingy."

He pointed to my hand. "You don't use a wand. You needed to concentrate to keep your shield up. I had to break that concentration."

I smiled. "Good thinking."

Faith came up from behind us. "Says you. I got a headache. Now Freckles here isn't gonna have his world rocked." She looked around. "Anyone got a Tylenol?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

All we heard that night at dinner was how Faith and I took on the entire DA class. The story was stretching thin with every telling. The upperclassmen were trying to scare the first years. Apparently I can breath fire and Faith has these metal claws that extend from the back of her hand; though the latter was disproved by one of the kids saying that they saw the new X-Men movie that summer. So Faith had to have some other mutant ability. 

"Looks like you guys were a hit," Buffy said with interest.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't laugh. We told them you and Xander would be in the next class."

"I can dazzle them with my hulking brutness," Xander laughed.

"Maybe you can pick up one of the seventh years. I got my eye on Freckles over there." Faith gestured.

Xander looked across the table. "Can you say statutory rape?" He shuddered violently. 

"We're in Scotland, X-Man. Age of consent is sixteen here."

Xander waved her off. "Uh, no thanks. I like my women aged, like Buffy and Willow."

Buffy slung a roll at his head and it bounced off, rolling down the table. Xander acted all innocent. "What?"

"We're not aged. Makes us sound like a hunk of beef." I replied sourly.

"Moo." Buffy Mooed. 

I picked up my napkin and patted either side of my mouth as I stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the room and study that spell for Harry. I think the Headmaster wants it done ASAP."

"'kay, see ya later." Buffy mumbled through a bite of pumpkin pie.

This place was gonna pack on the pounds if we weren't careful. I don't remember ever eating this good since Buffy's mom died. 

Later, I had the book propped up on the pillow while I lay on my stomach to read. I had changed into my shorts and tank top because the fireplace had been roaring when I arrived in the room. Nothing like sticking to your clothes to make you feel really icky. 

The spell wasn't very hard , just involved. I didn't think there would be any trouble doing the actual casting. I made a few notes and flipped the book closed. A small rack of test tubes and various packets of spell components were piled on my nightstand of which I had to divvy up in their proper bowls and cast incantations. It was kinda like a marinade. they had to stew in there own juices for a certain amount of time before they were effective.

I was about halfway through when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out.

The door cracked open. It was Sirius. "Hi, am I disturbing you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not at all. Come on in. You're just in time for the smelly stuff."

He returned my smile. "Oh good. I was hoping to see you in action again."

I shrugged. "Not much magic to see here. Just grinding roots and smashing newt eyes for a simmery sauce. More like potion making than anything else, I guess."

He nodded. 

I pointed at the little caldron. "I have to pick one of these up to take back with me. They are too cool. I usually have to use Tupperware bowls or something and those melt rather easily."

He sat down cross-legged near me and watched. "I'm sure we can pop over to Hogsmeade and find one for you."

"Cool," I replied. Okay, somebody put tape over my mouth; I just said the word 'cool' twice in as many sentences.

I finished the mixture and added it to the caldron, stirring it until it blended well. "Okay, that should do for now. It has to simmer overnight and cool in the morning then it will be ready.

Sirius stood while I was brushing my hands off and offered me a lift up. I accepted and nearly fell over. I hadn't realized that my legs had fallen asleep. He caught me after I stumbled and held me a bit closer than I was comfortable with. Not that I wasn't comfy around him ... um ... 

"Better?" He asked before the scene turned embarrassing. 

I nodded and he released me to my own wobbly legs. It's weird knowing that there is someone that likes you. I don't mean like; I mean like like. It always made me nervous and uncoordinated. I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes and saw what I was wearing. 

Now in my world it was nothing out of the ordinary, but here women seemed to dress head to toe in loose fitting clothes, robes, what-have-you. And here I was barring skin at every turn down to my rose colored toenails. 

"Sorry ... um ... I should get dressed."

I could have sworn I saw a slight frown pulling the corners of his mouth downwards, but it was quickly replaced by a firm nod and he turned. 

"Of course. I'll wait outside."

Gentleman to the end. 

He stepped out and I pulled on the forest green robes that I thought flattered my eyes the most. Not for the reason you are thinking. I just like to be pretty ... really. I left a note for Buffy not to drink what was in the caldron, you can never be too careful with Xander around, and slipped on a pair of sandals. Now I was clothed and demure for my nighttime rendezvous. 

What was I saying?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sirius escorted me outside, away from prying eyes I suppose. Did that make me a little more than nervous ... ayup. It was coming to the end of summer and apparently in Scotland it's butt freezing cold. Well not freezing exactly; it was maybe in the upper forties, and considering I'm a California girl it was freezing. 

He saw my discomfort. 

"How thoughtless of me. Here." He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around me. "I had forgotten that you hale from a warmer climate."

My teeth chattered briefly until the warmth penetrated my robes. I looked him up and down. "You aren't cold?"

He closed his eyes and slowly opened them . "I've been cold. This is nothing."

His face held an old pain and I knew that it still bothered him, whatever _it_ was. Though I wasn't going to inquire. I had enough in my past to understand sometimes you just don't want to talk about it. Modern psychology didn't know what the heck they were talking about. 'Talk about it, Willow. You'll feel better.' Uh, no I won't. 

Time made me feel better. That and my friends.

I looked over my shoulder at the castle. We were far enough that the warm lights from the windows had fled and we were alone in the dark.

Sirius broke the silence. "I don't have any ulterior motives." 

I smiled. "Good to know."

He shook his head in nervous frustration. "I mean I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I promise not to try anything."

That kinda threw me. "Then why are we out here at night, under a pretty moon, alone, with your cloak around me and you standing only a few feet away ... okay a few inches ..."

His lips were on mine before I said any more. It had been so long since I had kissed anybody much less a man. I had almost forgotten what it felt like. A very light patch of beard stubble roughed the edge of my lips as he turned to deepen the kiss. Oh, that was nice. 

One of his hands found the small of my back and he pulled me closer to him and his passion. My hands found his chest and grasped the thin material of his shirt, curling it up in my fist. 

What am I doing? This is so ... not wrong ... um ... right, maybe?

As abruptly as the kiss was started, it ended. I gasped for a breath of air and swayed a bit trying to clear my head of the bad thoughts that suddenly found their way into drunk feeling brain. 

"Okay, so you're a big fat liar."

He was taken back. "Willow ... I don't know what came over me. I'm so ..."

I stepped into him and grabbed the back of his neck. "If you say you're sorry I'm gonna bite you."

I pulled him back down to me and continued what we started. 

Bad Willow! Since when did you go all 'slut girl?' 

My mind was turning into mush. 

Okay, stop and think. No, don't stop; keep kissing him. You can think and kiss at the same time, can't you? Sure. Um, what was I saying?

I was up in his arms before I knew what was happening and we were heading back toward the castle. We stopped briefly before we entered the front doors. He put me down and looked into my eyes. I don't have a clue what he was searching for 'cause I was sure they were blurry. I could still feel the burning on my lips and knew they were swollen with desire and overuse after so long without. 

He took my hand in his and led me through halls, past very few people, quickly and with purpose ultimately to his room. He whispered the password which I didn't catch and pushed the door open, dragging me, willingly, behind.

It was mere moments until I found myself trapped against the wall with his mouth hovering over mine.

"Willow ..."

I didn't know if he was asking permission, or trying in vain to explain why he brought me here. Perhaps it was to declare his intensions, or ask if I felt the same way he did. All I know is I felt his heated breath on my lips and it woke something inside me that I thought was long dead.

After Tara and I got together I had never felt desire or passion for another man, even when Oz returned briefly in our first year of college I didn't feel the same pull that we once had. My body and mind had changed. I needed the feel of a woman against me and the soft caress of a woman's lips on mine. 

Now things were different again, just as I had needed Tara, I needed Sirius. I had to feel his body on mine and his callused hands holding me to him. 

"Willow ..." 

There it was again. My name. 

My breath quickened and a million thoughts ran through my head. I didn't know what to do. So I ran, or tried to at least. I only made it as far as the door. My hand was on the handle and for some reason I lost all strength in my arm. Panic ran up my spine and fear erupted from my mouth.

"I can't ..."

I couldn't turn to look at him, to see the hurt and pain in his face. But out of the corner of my eye I could see him straighten his posture. 

"Of course," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass, Willow. I let my ... I'm sorry."

That wasn't going to be enough for me. It wasn't his fault and I knew it. Two people nearly attacked each other out of lusty badness out in the cold, and now it would be too easy to blame his testosterone for the situation. Maybe that's why I couldn't pull the door open. Maybe I didn't really want to pull the door open. So I let go.

"Sirius ... it's too soon to see Mr. Happy, but we could ... "

He was totally clueless. I'd just have to show him.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

I was out of his room and back to my own by midnight. Buffy was asleep in her bed and I tried to be as quiet as I could so as not to wake her and suffer the inevitable questions she would ask. I had my robe off and just pulled down my shorts when I heard her voice.

"Where ya been?"

I knew she had senses beyond mortal man or woman as the case may be. But could she smell my desire for Sirius. Even after a brief stop at one of the bathrooms to clean up afterward I could still smell him on my skin and my own desire underneath. 

"Um, playing?" I responded.

She checked her watch. "Wil's it's after midnight. What were you ... oh!"

She sat up abruptly in bed. Her eyes were wide and shocked. I cringed. 

"You're freaked, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No, Wils. I mean why would I be shocked, Wil's?"

I rolled my eyes. "Buffy, enough with the Wil's. Just say you're freaked so we can get on with the explanation."

She seemed like she swallowed a bad bite of lemon or something. "Sorry, I'm a little freaked," she paused. "I thought you ... liked, yanno."

"Yeah, me too. I mean I still look at you and go 'hubba hubba.'" Now she really looked freaked. "I'm kidding ... well, sorta. I mean I still think about the mud wrestling thing every now and then, but in a purely friendly sorta way."

She crooked her eyebrow at me finally relaxing. "So your liking a little of the Sirius action now?"

I smiled and bounced a little. "I'm liking."

"Wil's he's like ten years older than you or something.'

I shrugged, "I know." 

"You're cool with that?"

"Buffy, I just switched gender preference again and you're worried about whether he's too old for me?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "No worries. Not me. I'm worry-less girl."

The silence stood between us for a moment. 

"Of course you know Faith is gonna have a field day with this."

I fell back on my pillow and covered my face with my hands. "And it will be all over school tomorrow."

Buffy laughed, "Just when you thought adolescent humor and teasing were gone."

********************

The next morning breakfast came and went with very little teasing. Apparently the school grapevine took a little longer than I thought. I spent the rest of the morning in the Headmaster's office preparing the final details for the casting . 

"I wish to thank you for your efforts over the last few days, Willow."

I shrugged, "That's what I'm here for. Harry's a good kid. He doesn't need to worry about someone taking over his head, and in a few minutes he won't have to." 

I stirred a hint of varagreen root into the mixture and it bubbled in reaction. 

"I was referring to the change in Sirius' attitude."

I almost dropped the ladle into the caldron. "Um ..."

He smiled under his flowing silver beard. "If I may explain?"

I nodded meekly. 

"Ever since Harry's parents were murdered, Sirius has been ... reckless. As you know he is Harry's Godfather, but you might be interested to know he, James, and Lily were the best of friends. An almost sibling relationship had developed over their years at Hogwarts. 

"The deaths had destroyed something inside of him, making his demeanor bitter and destructive."

I think I may understand more than he knows.

"If I may say, I think his relationship with Harry has helped him through the dark period and imposed upon him a fatherly attitude toward the boy at the end.

"However , if I may be so bold, it is you that has resurrected the spark of life I haven't seen for many many years."

I felt a familiar warmth rise in my face. Not necessarily embarrassment but pride at doing something all warm and fuzzy.

"And I see he has returned the favor."

Okay, now the warmth was pure embarrassment.

"I have taken the liberty to review a few well chosen episodes of yours and your friend's lives."  
  
I looked up, startled. 

He held his hand up to stop me saying something. 

"I assure you it was necessary and I am not here to proclaim judgment on decisions you have made, but to protect the lives and emotional wellbeing of my friends and associates. I needed to know you better before saying what it is that I have to say."  


He smiled at himself. "Forgive a doddering old man his need to play protector."

I stammered. "W-w-what is it you need to say?"

His face lost it's innocence that I had become accustom to over the last few days. 

"I have seen the dedication and bravery your small group has shown at the behest of your world. The sacrifices and tribulations that you have participated in have been nothing short of astounding."

I shrugged it off. "It had to be done."

He nodded. "I understand. That is why I must ask you to make a decision before preceding in your blossoming relationship with Sirius."

Now I was getting really curious. "What decision?"

He clinched his hands together and perched his index fingers against one another. "I do not foresee Sirius ever leaving Harry's side voluntarily. Therefore it behooves me to wonder if you are willing to forever leave the sides of your friends to be with him?"

A shudder trailed down my spine. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I-I-I ..."

"Perhaps we should leave your answer for another time. We have a visitor."

The door opened between offices and Harry stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

The headmaster extended his hand. "Yes Harry, please come in."

Harry nodded at me with a slight smile creasing his lips. I turned back to the caldron.

"Miss Rosenberg has been kind enough to extend us her services. In particular a service to you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What kind of service, sir?"

The Headmaster peered over his half-moon glasses. "A permanent means to shield your mind from Lord Voldemort without continuing your Occlumency lessons."

He perked up at that. "Really?"

I nodded. "It'll be a bit messy, but afterward nobody will be able to penetrate your mind."

"Excellent!"

The Headmaster stood. "I've made arrangements with Sirius to use the basement at our place in London."

Harry nodded like it was some kind of secret.

I was curious. "We can't do it here?"

His eyes turned serious again. I'd rather not take the chance that someone will find out about our efforts. The place I spoke of is unplottable and shielded from all but trusted eyes."

I covered the caldron. "We have to do this within the next hour or the mixture will have to be redone." 

He ushered me out the door. "Then gather your friends, Willow and I will send for Sirius."

It didn't take long to find the gang. Buffy had mentioned a performance for the Defense Against the Dark Arts morning classes. I had been invited as well, but Harry's casting came first. 

One of many aimless students trying to cut class was more than happy to escort me to the classroom. I still hadn't gotten a decent tour of the school and I'd been her for three days now. Sirius has been slacking. I guess it's time for someone to be disciplined. Did I just think that?

We had just rounded a corner when I heard the noise. It could have been cheering or screaming or hooting. I didn't have a clue so I hurried to the door. I opened it up to find Buffy side-stepping a hex and then dropping to her stomach and back up again avoiding hex after hex. 

"Enough!" the Professor yelled above the noise. 

A tall slicked-back blonde was furious at not being able to hit Buffy with any of his hexes. 

"Excellent, Miss Summers. I've never seen agility such as yours." The Professor was beaming with excitement. "I dare say that you could have disarmed Mr. Malfoy at any time."

Buffy shrugged the compliment off. "It gets harder the closer you get, but yeah."

He turned to the class. "Questions?"

One of the students raised his hand. I think it was Neville from yesterday's D.A. class. 

"Mr. Longbottom."

Yep.

"Is it true that you cannot do magic?"

"That would be a big yes. Faith and I prefer to kill demons and vampires with this." She whipped out one of her stakes and twirled it between her fingers. "Willow does all the magic."

I saw her eyes shift to me and the class collectively turned and found me by the door. I wiggled my fingers in a wave back at the glass. 

"You're kidding," said the blonde Malfoy boy. "That little slip of a muggle girl? How do you get anything done?"

The Professor wasn't pleased. "Mr. Malfoy! These are our guests. Proper respect will be shown. Five points from Slytherin."

Faith couldn't help it, "She could kick your skinny butt up and down these halls, Malfoy, plus half the glass."

I just leaned against the door frame. Contrary to what you might think I'm not really one for confrontation if I can avoid it.

One of the other students raised their hand. "What about him?"

She was pointing at Xander who suddenly became the focus of the class. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well Faith and Buffy are Slayers, and Willow does magic. What do you do?"

Xander was sitting on one of the Professor's table. He hopped down and rubbed his hands together. "Well, uh, I provide support ..."

"What kind of power do you have?" 

"Well, I don't have, any power, per say." He air-quoted the power portion. 

It had always been a sore point with Xander that he couldn't contribute in that way. So I stepped forward. 

"Xander has the most important power of all of us."

Even Xander was looking at me wondering what I was going to say.

"His power is his heart, and mind."

The girl wouldn't let it go. "He's the brains?"

That made Faith cough in attempt not to laugh. 

I stepped further into the room. "Don't let his brutish exterior fool you." I looked down and back up. "Sure he's freakishly strong and easy on the eyes, but a couple of years ago when everyone had done their best to stop a evil witch bent on destroying the world it was him that stopped her. All by himself."

Buffy raised her hand. "Kicked my butt all over the place."

Faith shook her head. "I wasn't there, but if Buff here had a problem ..."

"What about you?" the girl asked. 

I looked down. 

Xander saved me. "That story is for another time."

I looked up and met his eyes ... um, eye. There was enough love in that one eye to make up for the other being gone. We understood each other even if the kiddies didn't. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How are we getting there?" Xander asked on the way to the Headmaster's office. 

"Floo," said Sirius rounding a corner.

I let him see my toothy smile and he showed me his in return -- that is until I remembered what the Professor had to say. That broke my smile quick enough. It wasn't fair that I had to decide now. I mean we've only known each other for a few days. How am I supposed to just up and drop my friends over someone I've known for that short of a time. 

Granted I don't have a clue on how long we will be here. A week? A month? From what Faith says they've been after this guy for over fourteen years. What can we do that could beat that? I don't think the gang will last for more than a few weeks at the most. Is that long enough?

Before I knew it we were back in the office and stepping into the green fire once more.

A plump red-haired lady met us on the other side. 

"Welcome, welcome. Step aside for the others, dear. That's it."

I moved out of the way and looked around at the new digs. It seemed to be someone's house that had seen better days. Not that things were dirty, just old and worn. There were a couple of other people there that I didn't recognize, one of which was about my age with fluorescent short spiky green hair. She nodded at me. 

"Wotcher! Willow, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Tonks."

I didn't know what I had done. "Uh, you're welcome."

She cracked a smile. "No, my name is Tonks."

I was still starring at her green hair. "Sorry, color me embarrassed."

She motioned at the tall bald black guy next to her with a single hoop earring hanging from his left lobe. "This is Kingsley Shaklebolt."

He bowed slightly at me. "It is a pleasure."

His voice was low and slow, very sexy. "Hi."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Down, Kingsley. She's Black's girl."

"Indeed," he smiled. "Well, if you ever do come to your senses and set aside that troublesome prat, please keep me in mind."

Now my face was burning. "I ..."

"Back away you shameless womanizer before I jinx you!"

I turned and saw Sirius smiling wide.

Kingsley and Tonks pushed past me and took hold of Sirius.

"Blimey, man. I'd thought we'd lost you for good."

The tall man pounded Sirius on the back while Tonks squeezed the life out of him. 

"Not a chance, and have you all face Voldemort on your own?" Sirius responded.

They released him and he swayed a bit. 

"I see you've met my savior. Never would have gotten back if it wasn't for Willow and her friends."

The welcome home party was delayed with the arrival of Dumbledore. 

"Willow, I believe we are on a limited schedule."

I nodded and looked at my watch. "Thirty minutes. The casting will take twenty."

Harry was behind him carrying the caldron. 

The Headmaster turned with a sweep of his cloak. "To the basement then."

Apparently everyone wanted to witness the work because we all filed downstairs; at least fifteen people were present. 

"All has been prepared?" The Headmaster asked.

Tonks nodded even though he couldn't see her. "A ten by ten foot area has been cleared and everything that is lighter than a couch has been stored out of the way."

"Excellent." 

We reached the bottom of the stairs. The basement was split apart into four sections, one of which was empty except for gas torches that were secured firmly to the wall. Good enough. 

"Willow. The room is yours." Dumbledore announced. 

I motioned to Harry. "Me and you. Bring the caldron."

Harry looked particularly nervous. I smiled and tried to put him at ease. "Don't worry. This won't hurt ... much."

He stalled.

"I'm kidding."

He blew out a breath of air that I didn't know he was holding. "Funny," he said sarcastically. 

"Just set it there." I pointed to the right side of the room. 

I set my back pack on the floor and opened the main flap, withdrawing several small pouches. 

"Untie these and set them aside."

He followed directions without any further coaching. Meanwhile I pulled out several candles. I started by taking the largest of the pouches, containing salt, and sprinkled the contends in a circle large enough for two people to stand. This was followed by ground blue chalk in the form of a pentagram.

"What is she doing?" I heard from the side.

Xander's voice came from the shadows. "She's being Wicca Willow. Don't worry, she does this all the time."

Yeah right. 

"Okay, Harry, in the middle. Don't disturb the circle." I stopped him before he moved. "Oh, I forgot. Strip."

I thought his eyes were going to pop out of their collective sockets. "Pardon?"

I shrugged, "Well at least everything but your pants. Everything you are wearing will be ruined and you won't be able to get the stains out. Trust me."

I heard Faith whoop from the background.

Harry looked over my shoulder at the crowd. 

"It's up to you," I offered.

His face went resolute and he stripped off his robe, throwing it to the side followed by everything but his pants.

I nodded. "Good now into the circle. Leave room for me, eventually."

I had the incantations memorized and started reciting them softly as I sat the candles at the points of the pentagram and lit them. Different scents filled the air. The last bit I lit was a brush of sage, waving it about the room. 

I walked the four corners holding the sage above my head. Usually if I get a lung full of this stuff I get a really nasty headache, but it was necessary, cleansing rituals and all.

One of the last bags was in my other hand. When I reached the only opening in the room I noticed all eyes were on me. The current incantation I was reciting had come to an end when I reached them. 

"Whatever you see here, don't interrupt."

I caught all of their eyes and saw agreement. Not that I didn't trust them, but I knew what was going to happen and they didn't. That's why I sealed the room with ground hintel root. Once the spell started they wouldn't be able to enter until I finished.

I returned to just outside of the circle. "Ready, Harry?"

His lips set firm, he nodded. 

I smiled. "Don't worry, okay. Just do as I say and everything will be fine."

He nodded stiffly, looking to the side at the crowd gathered.

"Ignore them," I said. "I'm the only person that matters right now."

I kicked off my shoes and unbuttoned my robe sliding it off of my shoulders. The only thing I wore underneath was my sports bra and a very small pair of shorts.

I picked up the caldron and approached the circle. "Here we go."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I looked over at the entrance to the room, the many onlookers and concentrated. A shimmering curtain of granules rose from the floor covering the entryway and disappeared instantly; the others would not be able to enter. 

I felt energy rise from the earth at my feet course and through me. Soft murmuring came unbidden past my lips and ignited the power

deep within. 

A warm breeze rose up around us and I felt the every-present light of white magic making itself known. Harry's eyes widened as he watched my hair turn white and my skin radiate in glowing brilliance. 

"Goddess of the earth, hear my plea. Goddess of the earth see this proud man."

I set the caldron down inches in front of the circle and grabbed the last sack of powder. It contained plain old dirt. I plunged my hand in and took a handful, throwing it into the air over Harry's head. He spit a couple of times trying to rid his mouth of the few granules that made it past his lips. 

A strong gust of wind picked up in the closed room sending my hair flying every which way. 

"Goddess, please block this man's mind from those who would enter it to destroy that which you have created."

A sudden surge of energy pulsed through me and jetted into Harry. His body convulsed twice and rose off the floor mere inches hanging loosely lake a rag-doll. Seconds later the energy returned to me and back down into the earth. 

The circle and pentagram widened at the same time Harry dropped to the floor, unconscious. His form was still protected by the circle of salt and I knew he was well. I bent over to retrieved the caldron and stepped into the circle. 

I looked down at his body and frowned. Why is this simple person plagued by the troubles that most people never have to deal with in their entire lives. He was surrounded by death and evil magic. I had no qualms about doing what needed to be done to help him.

Starting at his feet I poured the contents of the caldron on his body and worked my way up. When I reached his beltline I sat the caldron aside and straddled him, sitting firmly on naughty areas. My hands dipped into the mixture and withdrew a healthy amount laying it on his chest. 

His eyes shot open and he looked up at me in shock. 

"Goddess, give this man the protection of your body for the turbulent times he must face in the future."

I slid my hands down across his stomach and back up the lines of his chest. He gasped at the energy he was pulling from the ground below him. I could feel it's entrance through the prime energy points at our groins. It was a little kinky, sure, but who was I to argue with the way the Goddess bestows upon us her power?

I dug for more of the mixture and laid it upon his chest again. His spine bowed and lifted us off the ground as I slid my hands down his arms and back up again. My hands tangled into his hair and over his face. That's when he screamed. It wasn't in pain of which I was glad. It was with joy and power.

There wasn't much of the mixture left. I downed my hands once again and pulled up the remaining portion laying it at the base of his neck as I pulled him up to me. He convulsed once again and clamped onto me for support and release.

My hands trailed down his back and he gasped. His eyes closed and opened revealing a white light from within. Now I knew what it was like for my friends, seeing me that way. The power of the Goddess explored his body as she had done mine many times before, lighting his dark hair to white fineness. 

Before I knew it I was drenched in heated wetness and I felt Harry hard and ready beneath me. Our mouth's connected in a brilliant fire as we released the white magic back and forth in never ending circles; me shooting it into his mouth and he returning it a from bit further down. 

It was very much like hard, relentless sex. The constant pounding away. The giving and receiving of power and pleasure. The tiny explosions from deep inside. Until the climax of the magic took us away. 

We rode the power to the point of breathlessness and broke apart throwing ourselves back on the floor. I gasped in an attempt to breathe and was rewarded with cool air at last.

The noise all around us told me the spell ended and the darkness had come.

"Luminous."

Hands pulled me back away from Harry. "Damn, Red. You got me all worked up."

I smiled and giggled with exhaustion. 

"I thought you were gonna boink him right in front of us."

My vision cleared. "Probably would have if it wasn't for the clothes. Thank God for modesty."

She sat me up and I saw Harry. He was still breathing hard and fast. The Headmaster was hovering above him with concern on his face. "Harry, are you well?"

He sagged back into his Godfather's arms. "That was bloody brilliant."

A chorus of nervous laughter erupted from the rest of the crowd along with a number of exclamations. 

"Never seen anything like it." 

"That's our Wil." 

"This beats mud wrestling by a mile." 

"Xander!" 

"I think I prefer magic with a wand, thank you very much."

"Quiet down, everyone," Dumbledore requested. "Kingsley, call on Severus."

The voice of the potions master came from the other room. "I am here, Headmaster."

Dumbledore look down upon Harry. " I would do this, however I think someone with recent experience in your mind stands a better chance to break through. We need to know if Willow was successful."

Harry nodded. 

Snape crossed to the empty side of the room. "On your feet, Potter."

Sirius looked up at him. "Mind your manners in my house, Snivelus, unless you'd like another broken nose."

Harry swayed as he stood. Someone handed him his wand and he took a proper stance.

I looked back at Snape. He circled his wand in the air and flashed it at Harry. "Legilimens!"

I watched as a stream of yellow light issued forth from his wand and struck Harry dead on his head. Harry didn't even blink when it rebounded and struck Snape in the chest. He was thrown back to the floor and with a dazed look on his face.

Harry chuckled to himself. "Can we do that again?"

Dumbledore sighed in relief. "I think not." He looked at both of us and the oily mixture still dripping from our bodies. "Perhaps you and Miss Rosenberg would like a bath." And as an afterthought. "Separately, of course." 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A soft knocking came at the door as I slid my robe around my shoulders. 

"Yes?"

"It's Sirius."

I smiled with mischief. "I'll just bet it is."

The muffled voice replied, "You know, that joke never gets old."

I opened the door. "Try living with the name Willow Rosenberg during elementary school. I was known as Pillow Toesareburned for two years before they knocked it off."

He had a shocked expression. "They would never say that."  
  
"I'm totally serious."

"No, I'm Sirius -- you're Pillow."

I shifted my eyes to the side with mock distain. 

He slipped in and closed the door. I just realized I was trapped with a man in a bedroom after almost doing the nasty with his Godson. I'm guessing he's either not very pleased or ...

His hands were on my shoulders and his lips pressed firmly against mine. 

Okay, I'm guessing the latter. I returned his passion with a bit of my own until he pulled back.

"Pardon me ... I lost control for a moment," he stammered. "With what happened in the basement ..."

I know I was blushing a little bit. "Kinda on the porn side, huh?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was Faith egging you two on."  
  
My brow pinched. "I couldn't hear anything that might have been said. Harry and I were kinda busy."

He spun to his side. "We were all fixed in our positions watching you. Tonks had Kingsley pulled back when you took off your robe. Xander averted his eyes and I just stood there gawking like a first year on the boat to Hogwarts.

"And when you sat on ... well Faith just cheered you on saying some nonsense like 'Ride that Stallion, Red.'"

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, trying in vain to look serious.

"I assume she meant Harry was the stallion."  


I nodded my head in understanding and started tearing up.

"And then she sang some strange tune, kind of a 'baum chicka bow bow.'" He stopped his description. "You're laughing at me!"

I let the charade fall and smiled broadly, "I am not." 

He stood upright and squared his shoulders. The air around him screamed quiet dignity. 

"Were you jealous?" I asked, with just a little bit of tease.

His eyes dropped slightly to me, "Of course not. The child is my Godson. You were helping him ..."

I scoffed, "Didn't feel like a child when I was sitting on him."

Now he was shocked. "Willow!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm teasing you, Sirius." I tangled my fingers in his robe pulling him down to me. "I kinda like my partners with a little more experience."

He was still rigid when I kissed him, but eventually his lips softened and gave way to my gentle ministrations.

"Minx," he whispered into my mouth.

"I knew you were jealous, " I returned.

"Just eager."

"A good looking guy like you? I bet you've had your share over the last few years."

He pulled back. "Hold on a minute. Faith hasn't told you about me?"

"Um ..."

"About Azkaban?"

Nope. "Uh, no."

He cupped my face in his hands. "Willow, I've been in Azkaban prison, falsely charged for thirteen years. I only escaped two years ago and I've spent the better part of that time on the run, trapped in this house and in hell."

My brow furrowed. "What are you saying?"

He gathered his courage. "I haven't been with a woman in over fifteen years."  


The thought was staggering. "Goddess!" Then it finally clicked. "And now you want ..."  


"I want it to be you, Willow. I want it always to be you."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I knew it wasn't about sex. He was free now and could have any woman he wants, for the most part. But he wanted me.

I pulled away and dragged him with me until the back of my legs bumped against the bed. My robe fell from my arms to the floor.

"Willow, I didn't mean ... you don't have to do this."

My eyes glistened and I shook my head. "Shhh."

"But ..."

I stopped his lips with the tips of my fingers. "Lock the door."

He fumbled for his wand and pointed it at the doorknob. "Securus!"

My hand trailed down his arm to the wand. "I don't think you'll need this anymore. We'll make our own magic."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Someone looks all glowy." Buffy teased.

I paused at the kitchen door. "Aftereffects of the spell." I tried not to look totally busted.

"Uh-huh," she smiled knowingly. "Well if it makes you look this good I think you should 'spell' more often."

I sat and let my head thunk on the table. "I'm so confused."

Faith smirked. "Has Willow been switch hitting?"

I waved her down. "A little louder. I don't think they heard in the next room."

She bushed my concern off. "These tight asses? I'm surprised they multiply as much as they do? Besides I'm sure they're happy that Sirius is finally over his brooding and snapping phase. He was kind of an ass in the last book."

I tried to defend him as much as possible. "You try going fifteen years without a little ... um."

"Unnnh," Faith grunted.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Fifteen years? What happened? I mean he's cute and all."

"Prison." Faith finally filled us in on the what Sirius had supposedly done to get into Azkaban and what he has been doing for the last few years. Much gasping and hand wringing was had by all until we were interrupted by Xander.

"Evening, oh ladies of my life."

He was followed by Tonks and eventually a freshly washed Sirius. 

"Someone tell me why Sirius is smiling so much," Tonks said irritablely. "Driving me bonkers it is." 

Xander slid in next to me. "Don't tell me you couldn't hear it? 'Oh, my Magic Man! Oh!'"

I smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! I never said that."

Tonks was grinning ear to ear. "So, dry spell over is it, Sirius?"

He scowled. "None of your business you nosey prat." 

It didn't make me feel the least bit comfortable knowing that the walls were apparently paper thin around here. I hadn't said the magic man thing, really.

"So when do we blow this pop stand?" Faith said impatiently. "We got evil wizard's butt to kick, don't we?"

"Indeed, we do." 

I was surprised by the voice coming from behind me. Dumbledore seemed to have taken lessons from Spike about sneaking up on people.

Faith stood. "Oh, tell me you finally got a bead on this guy."  


The Headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully. "With Harry safe at the moment from Voldemort's interference I have been able to set other plans in motion. We should be hearing back rather soon I would think."

Sirius turned in his chair. "What other plans?"

"Why Kreacher of course," he announced. "I have made arrangements for his dismissal."  
  
Sirius stood, knocking over his chair in the process. "You what!"

"Who's Kreacher?" Buffy asked.

Sirius spun. "He's the blasted house elf that betrayed me to Voldemort , got me sent to hell, and almost got Harry killed. Are you off your rocker, Dumbledore?"

The old man looked thoughtful. "I would rather hope not. Considering that all of our lives will be forfeit in the upcoming battle if I were."

"Am I missing something?" I was totally lost.

Sirius took my hand in his. "Willow, Kreacher has lived his whole life in this house and he is sympathetic to Voldemort. Once he's been dismissed from service he will go him straight away. They'll know where we are!"

I looked back to Buffy. It was time to fight and she was the leader.

Buffy looked at the Headmaster and Sirius with a determined expression. "Weapons. Faith take the fireplace thingy I'll be at the front door. Willow I want you in the hallway between the two rooms. Disarm them if you can, shield us if you can't."

"Where do you want me?" Xander asked. 

"Crossbow, in here just in case they try a rear assault." 

She looked down and lifted one side of the huge thick table, throwing it on it's side. "Here's your protection."

Dumbledore interrupted. "Alastor is gathering the rest of the Order and placing them in the neighborhood at strategic locations. And I believe the nearby residents have found a strong desire to visit relatives or otherwise take an extended leave of their homes."

"How many in the Order," Buffy barked.

"Thirteen, I held Professor Mc Gongall and Remus as well as all the other professors ,at the school in case they try for the students."  
  
"What are the odds?" 

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully again. "Not very good. Hogwarts is rather well protected all by itself."

"Good."

"Headmaster, where do you want Sirius and I?" Tonks said. Her wand was already out and she was itching to get to business.

He considered briefly. "Here with Xander. I will be at the front door with Buffy. I have a feeling Voldemort will be braggart enough to walk through the main entrance."

Faith slid through the hallway door loaded up with weapons. "Party favorites, everyone." 

A small candle lit on the opposite wall all by itself. Dumbledore saw it out of the corner of his eye. "That is our signal. Prepare yourselves."

"GO!" Buffy yelled.

I stopped briefly before I left the room and grabbed Sirius. "Don't get yourself sent to hell this time."

He pulled me to him roughly and kissed me with feared passion then let me go. "I love you, Willow Rosenberg. Stay safe."

I blinked. 

He smiled and pushed me out the door. 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

This was sheer lunacy. What the heck was Dumbledore thinking? I stood where Buffy directed me, in the hallway between the formal living room and the front door. My heart was beating frantic, and I knew I was losing concentration so I started to center myself.

"Where's the stupid peephole? How can you see who's on the other side of the door without a peephole?"

I shut Buffy's voice out of my head and drew on the earth and the power of the Goddess. As soon as it entered me I was immediately calm. I knew I was safe and in the warm arms of the power. 

When I opened my eyes and took in the situation I heard an explosion and a scream from outside. Buffy turned and looked back at me. 

"Hold the fort, Wil."

Dumbledore held out his hand to hold the door. "Buffy, you must wait. The final battle will be in this house."

Buffy nodded. "Then I'll be back. The fight is out there and good people might be dying as we speak."

Dumbledore faltered and released the door. "As you wish." He tapped the door with his wand and the multitude of locks snapped open. Seconds later Buffy was gone.

I looked back into the living room at Faith. She was rocking back and forth with anticipation, waiting for the first bad guy to poof out of the fireplace. She didn't have to wait long. 

Green flames shot up and out came a black robed person. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman because of the white mask it was wearing. It's wand was spinning and words were being uttered before it was fully out of the fireplace. 

Faith wasted no time, slamming her fist into it's face and shattering the mask and most of the guy's face in the process. He dropped like a doll in front of the fireplace and Faith left him there, I guess for the next person to fall over. 

More explosions came from the front and I jumped. I felt a breath of pain flash across my vision. Buffy!

"Sirius!"

The kitchen door slammed open and he stood in the doorway with fear on his face.

"I have to go help Buffy, she's in trouble! Take my place!"

He didn't have time to protest. Neither did Dumbledore, because I didn't give them the chance. I looked at the door and it crashed open, ripping off its hinges and slid down the hall to stop at my feet. Dumbledore back up a pace. He wasn't going to try to stop me, he was just giving me room to work. Good enough. I exited the house into a closed square with only one exit. A large fountain stood in the center spraying water in all directions. Needless to say that was one of the earlier explosions.

"Willow!"  
  
I heard Buffy's cry and turned to find her fighting off three of the wizards. Well fighting off didn't really explain it. She was a nonstop flurry of movement. Every blast of magic they sent at her, she dodged, jumped over, or dove under.

I raised my hand and pointed between them. "Thicken."

Their attacks either were absorbed or glanced off the shield spell which gave Buffy enough time to make a quick exit for better odds. I still maintained the spell while I searched for something to use. Like I said before, white magic uses mostly defensive spells and not so much offensive. However, there are plenty of manipulation spells as well.

I pointed at the all of the spilled water in the square, which was water-a-plenty and twirled my hand in quick circles. "Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin! Spin!"

The power of the earth surged through me and I felt the wind pick up as a number of times before. A column of water shot up in a twisted arc and shot toward the three wizards that I was holding. It was like being hit with a demented fire-hose. They fell and flailed around , losing their wands, and generally not having a good time. 

"Impressive. A wandless witch."

I turned and gasped at the figure that stood before me. He or it was rail-thin his face was nothing short of evil looking if there was ever such a look. His nose was gone and in its place stood two long slits. His skin looked rough and almost scale like.

"What will Dumbledore pull out of his pointy hat next?"

Something told me that this person was a bit more than the average bad guy.

"How about a Slayer?" A voice called from behind him. Buffy.

He spun and backed away from us at with his back to the center of the square. Buffy spun her sword in a wide arc. 

"Tom!"

"Dumbledore!"

The old wizard walked out of the front door, his wand at his side. 

"Tom, please end this before more needless deaths occur."

A streak of red light hit the street in front of us. Cobblestone exploded sending shards our way. It happened too quick for another shield spell so we absorbed most of shards with our own bodies.

When the dust cleared I saw the sniper atop one of the houses across the way. "Mine!"

Voldemort was clear of the close in fighting and across the square before Buffy reacted. Small explosions popped all around me as the fighting between most of the Order and the bad guys closed in. 

Dumbledore strode purposefully toward Voldemort. Grim determination was cast upon his face.

I expended a small amount of power to contact Faith and Xander back in the house. Form what I could see in their minds they had subdued the token few bad guys that tried for the back.

*Everyone out front, now!* I sent.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Buffy and Dumbledore were taking on the big bad and I had my own self-imposed assignment. The Sniper-Witch was kneeling behind a chimney-stack for cover. I made my way across the street before she brought her attention back to me. 

Her wand came around to me and a blue flash of light jetted out of the tip hitting the ground just to my left. One of the things that I have noticed about using a wand is its inaccuracy. The distance between us was too great for her, but for me it was perfect.

I lifted my hands, directing them at her and devoted my full attention on the chimney, willing the brick to heat to bursting temperature. Her hand snapped away in recognition and she backed away. Then something broke my concentration. The small figure in the sky directly behind her, flying a broom and closing at unbelievable speed. 

Seconds later I saw who it was and what he was planning on doing. 

"Get her, Harry!"

His foot snapped a moment before she started to turn and he kicked her in the face, tossing her body off the three story rooftop to the ground below with a sickening crunch. 

I watched as he circled the square quickly and found what he was looking for.

"Harry, no!"  
  
It was Sirius running full out across the court. I drew a bead and figured where Harry was going, straight into the biggest part of the battle. 

Six of the masked guys were in a semi-circle with their leader in the cusp. Hexes erupted in every direction, some finding their mark while others were blocked. Buffy couldn't get close enough to make a difference, but she made a fine target all the same, diverting one or more of the bad guys from Dumbledore. 

From the corner of my eye I could see more of the good guys rushing toward the battle having dispatched their opponents. I followed suit. 

My eyes followed Harry's progress. It looked as if he was dive-bombing the group. He closed to within 30 feet then 20 a half second later then his broom stopped in midair throwing him off.

His body slammed into the ground yards behind Voldemort. I lost sight of him then as someone cast some sort of cloud or smoke spell that blocked the good guys from the bad.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled. 

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the smoke dissipated immediately.

The group of masked guys had closed ranks because their number had dropped to three and Voldemort. The worst part was Voldemort had an unconscious Harry in his grip and his wand at the boy's head. 

"What will you do now, Dumbledore?" he laughed. 

I couldn't see the Headmaster's face.

"Release him, Tom."

The whole no-plan was screwed. So I did the only thing I could ... I sat down. I could still see the side of Harry's head where I sat, but Voldemort was out of sight behind Dumbledore, which suited me just fine. 

I laid the palms of my hands on the coble stone street and called forth every ounce or power that was within me. The wind picked up around me and I saw my skin glow with the effort. I pulled more power from the earth and added to the existing amount inside. The pressure was incredible. I felt like a great battery. The energy crackled along my skin and my eyesight was dimming from the concentration. 

A voice came from only feet beside me. "Rock his world, Red."

The thought raced through my head. I was just going to create a big diversion and hope for the best, but I think Faith had the right idea.

Everything that I had in me I threw back into the earth and willed with all of my being. 

Moments later the ground shuttered ... and then shook ... and finally quaked. 

The feeling was more than any magical high I had ever experienced. Power coursed through my body and back into the ground again bringing quake after quake. 

Bodies began dropping. Dumbledore had taken advantage of the situation and taken out one of the masked guys while someone else took out another. We lost two as well, but the good part was that at this point we out numbered the bad guys.

Nobody had the guts to hit Voldemort because of the proximity of his wand to Harry's head. But someone had another idea ... mainly Harry, who seemingly had regained consciousness. He pulled himself down catching Voldemort off guard, and slipped his grasp.

I abruptly stopped the quakes and watched as Harry drew his wand and fell backward away from his enemy. Voldemort spun and crouched, avoiding a hex from someone and raised his wand. 

"Accio Firebolt!"

Something zoomed past my head and flew in between Buffy and Dumbledore striking Voldemort in the back.

Oh, Goddess! It didn't just hit him, it drove through him, impaling his body on the long shaft of the broomstick.

Everybody froze in the square except for Harry. He pushed himself back until his back was up against the wall of the nearest house. I had a clearer view of him now. Blood flowed down his face and it looked as if something was wrong with one of his arms; it hung limp at his side.

Voldemort didn't move for a moment after being impaled on the broomstick. He just shuddered. His wand fell from his hand and clicked on the cobblestone breaking some of us out of our collective stupor. 

I sighed in relief as I saw Sirius kneel beside Harry and take the young man in his arms, pulling him aside, to safety. I relaxed and collapsed to the street in utter exhaustion. 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was a short time later that the square was filled with wizards and witches, each performing a different duty. Some were repairing the damage done by the many different battles. Others were rounding up the unconscious bodies of what I found out were Death Eaters. Weird name. 

I heard sirens in the distance and didn't know whether it was police or ambulance. I was hoping it wasn't the latter because of my earthquake. I knew it would have had to affect more than this small area. 

"Are you all right, dear?"

I looked up at a witch dressed in gray robes who was carrying a gray flannel bag. 

"Um, fine. Just tired."

She nodded, "Very well."

She scooted off to find someone that was hurt, I guess. Harry was carted off quickly with Sirius by his side looking very concerned.

"Well I've never felt more useless," Buffy said as she approached, her sword swinging limp in her hand. 

"Battle's over, B. Voldemort's dead."  


"Does this mean we get to go home now?" Xander said with some excitement. "I mean not that this place is dull or anything, but I could go for a little dull at home, right now."

The thought hit me. We're done. We've finished what we came to do. Just like a thousand times before, the day is saved. And just like a number of times before, over the last year, we were going home, back to Houston and home base.

There was one thing that was different this time. I wasn't sure I wanted to join them. 

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, guys?" I said weakly. "I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

Xander gave me a hand up, "Sure, Wil. Come on back to the house. I'll tuck you in."

********************

I woke early the next morning clutching a pillow to my breast. His scent was still clinging to the fabric and I was already getting heart- sick. 

"What am I gonna do?"

It was still dark outside as I dressed and shoved the remainder of my clothes, and other things I picked up while we were here, into the back pack and made my way down stairs.

I dropped the pack by the front door which had been repaired to its previous state and made my way to the kitchen and one last meal before we left.

When I opened the door he was sitting at the table, facing me, holding a cup between his hands. The look on his face was intermixed. On one hand he looked fairly happy when I opened the door. On the other, he looked fairly grim when he saw me. 

It was only a second or two before he masked it over and put on a happy face for me. "Fancy a cup of coffee, Willow?"

I nodded without saying anything and found my way to the table. He stood and retrieved a mug from one of the cabinets and filled it. I knew he could have done the whole thing by waving his wand, but instead he chose to busy himself.

"We have to go back today." I blurted out. 

He stiffened and set the pot back down. "I know."

I saw him take a deep breath and turn. "Thank you for all of your help, Willow. I'm sure we would have gotten him eventually, but it would have been much messier if you and your friends weren't here."

I was trying to tune out what he was saying. "That's what we're here for." 

He handed me the mug and I blew across the top of the rim, cooling the contents. I watched him for any type of reaction. I mean I know he told me he loved me yesterday, but that was before the big battle scene and well, adrenaline will make you say stupid things. 

He stared down at the table for the longest time and I just sipped my coffee.

"Willow, ... I ..."

The kitchen door flew open and Xander walked in. "Morning all! What's for breakfast?"

Crap.

Sirius didn't have to think twice. "Coffee. There are some scones in the bread box if you're interested."

Xander smiled and made a beeline to the breadbox. I heard voices coming from the hallway and knew Buffy and Faith were up as well.

"Sirius, how's Harry?" I asked to get my mind off the subject of my love life.

I could see the disappointment on his face. "He'll be fine. Lot of broken bones from the fall and his arm was dislocated, but he's at St. Mungo's getting fixed up."

We spent the better part of an hour having breakfast and chatting over yesterday's events. I was on my third cup of coffee when Buffy said the words I had been dreading all morning. 

"Ready to hit the inter-dimensional trail, gang?"

Okay, not those exact words, but close enough.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

We adjourned to the basement since Sirius had still not made up the empty room. Everyone had retrieved their bags and I was holding the White Witch book that the Headmaster had given me because it was a bit too big for stuffing away. 

Sirius took them from me for his last chivalrous act and stepped aside for me to do the casting. I made the ceremonial circle of salt and held D'Hoffryn's token firm in my hand while I recited the words of summoning. 

A second after I finished he was there before me, this time expecting to be called. 

"Are you ready to return?"

My eyes shifted to Sirius. Now or never, mister.

He stepped forward with my things at his side and took me in his free arm. 

"I'll never forget you, Willow."

I didn't have a chance to reply before my lips were captured by his.

D'Hoffryn sighed. "Please tell me you are involved with this human."

Sirius and I broke apart and I stared at the Lord of the Vengeance Demons.

"Uh ... sorta."

"Excellent!"

Everyone started looking at each other with morbid curiosity. Sirius was the only one that had the courage to say anything.

"Why would that be excellent. We are separating." 

D'Hoffryn cocked his head and squinted. "Is that the Legend of the White Witch you are holding?"

"Nosey much?" Buffy interjected.

The demon sighed again. "Oh, turn to page 792 and be quick about it before I leave you all stranded here."

I took the book from Sirius and sat it on the ground hastily thumbing through the pages. When I reached 792 I opened the book wide and scanned the title of the spell. 

__

Everything you wanted to know about Inter-dimensional 

Travel and journeys through time.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Everyone started to hover near and read over my shoulder.

D'Hoffryn scooted over to Sirius. "You, Wizard-boy. Treat this witch right and then when she's least expecting it, cheat on her."

Sirius backed away. "What?"

I flipped the page, "He wants you to cheat on me so I'll get all vengeancey and pull out your entrails. Then I'll be ready to join him and his merry band of vengeance demons."

He looked down in horror. "What?"

D'Hoffryn smiled, which wasn't a pretty sight. "And all the other demons wonder why I only recruit the female of the species."

After finishing the second page I knew I didn't have to make the decision. It was already made for me. 

"I'm staying, guys."  


Xander almost jumped me. "What?"

Faith laughed, "I think the male I.Q. level around here is dropping fast. She's staying, Zeppo."

Willow ignored Faith's jibe. "I can come and go anytime I want. I can also send you guys home and not bother D'Hoffryn."

She turned to smile her thanks and found the horned demon gone from the premises. 

"So does this mean we can come visit?" asked Buffy with a hopeful grin on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders with thoughtful introspection and looked at D'Hoffryn's token. "I suppose I could charm something like this ..."

I was interrupted by a now familiar presence standing behind me clearing his throat. A small smile crossed my face. My priorities shifted to something more akin to my future happiness, or more to the point, our future happiness. So I stood and rotated in place. 

My hand lay flat on the center of his chest before I let my eyes meet the heat of Sirius Black's. I didn't think my voice would work from the sudden dryness of my throat, but I gave it a hardy try in any case.

"S-Sirius ..." 

The seductive smile I had grown to adore over in the short span of time we had been in this world made blood rush to my face.

"Yes, Willow?"

Could he have said my name any more provocatively?

I closed my eyes and reopened them as if he had kissed me with his voice alone. "Um ... would you mind taking my things to our room. I want to say goodbye to my friends before you welcome me back properly."

His hand cupped and caressed one side of my face. "Don't keep me waiting long," he whispered.

I turned back around and sighed before I through all thoughts of farewells to the wind and chased after him.

"_Our room_? Someone's gonna get some," a certain naughty-minded slayer singsonged.

"Faith!" Buffy scolded halfheartedly. 

Xander scuffed the toe of his boot against the bare floor. "And as usual it isn't me."

Buffy shook her head. "Can we get off the sex talk?"

"Just cause you ain't gettin' any as of late, B, doesn't mean the rest of us have to join the convent."

Xander perked up at that thought. "Oh, convent ... lots of girls that that aren't supposed to talk and haven't seen a man in years."

The visible cogs of thought cranked through his head and I laughed. "Hello, do the words 'vow of celibacy' mean anything."

At my own words I realized my friends that I had traveled to hell and back with were leaving this alternate world and there was a chance that I might never see them again. Granted I could visited them whenever I felt like it, but in our line of business there was always the chance that one or all of them might not make it through the next apocalyptic event.

"Guys?"

With Buffy, no more words were needed. She slid into me with a sisterly embrace.

"You take care of yourself, Wil. Don't do anything too crazy until you've had a chance to beam me back over here."

Xander slid into our hug. "That goes triple for me, little camper. Just give the word and we'll come back to kick some wizarding butt."

I half laughed and half sobbed as I let my emotion slide down my face in the form of salty tears. "I promise."


End file.
